What Happens in Aruba, Stays in Aruba
by shetalksalot
Summary: <html><head></head>A tropical getaway to an island for Spring Break with your boyfriend? What could be better! But things are ten times more complicated when your boyfriend is your English teacher, and when your class happens to be tagging along too. Ezra/Aria</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is just a new, fun story I'm starting. There is no A in this story, I'm actually not too fond of her, so she isn't really in my stories. But anyway, please enjoy, and let me know what you think. I'll continue with it, if enough of you like it! Thanks! -Morgan**

* * *

><p>I rushed around my room trying to find something, anything to through in my suitcase to bring. My English, along with kids from the other English classes in the school, are going to Aruba, and I had exactly 30 minutes to get to school before we were scheduled to leave for the airport. Our class had been on a lot of field trips before, but this was the big one. It was Spring Break 2011, and everyone that was anyone was taking this trip. The itinerary we had set up involved a lot of mingling with local schools and helping out the kids there, but that didn't mean there wasn't going to be time for any fun. Just then, my phone beeped and I quickly unlocked the screen.<p>

_Hey gorgeous. Excited yet? ;) E.F._

Excited would be an understatement, I was thrilled, and over the moon to be taking this trip. The only downfall however was that it wasn't just me and Ezra going, but him coming along was better then him not coming at all I guess.

I texted him back, _Insanely excited babe. xoxo. _I put my phone back down on the table and smiled to myself, bitting my lower lip, I still can't get over how amazing my boyfriend is.

It frustrated me that we couldn't be a normal couple, and this trip is going to be a clear understanding of that. It's going to be so hard not to run up and kiss him at times, or whisper little things in his ear, I'm just hoping we will have some kind of alone time, if anything.

My mom hollered for me from downstairs, "Aria, let's go, you have to be at school!" I continued shoving things in my suitcase, everything in random places. Finally, when I realized nothing else was going to fit in there I zippered it shut, and lugged it off my bed onto the ground.

When I got downstairs my mom was standing by the door, impatiently tapping her foot. She pointed at her watch and then glared at me, "You have ten minutes honey, let's go." I followed her to the car and took out my phone, one new message.

_I know! A whole week with your favorite Teacher! OMG._

I laughed at his immatureness. Some of the comments he made always had a way of making me laugh.

_You mean my math teacher? _I smirked to myself as I hit the send button.

We made all the green-lights and got to school with a minute to spare. Pulling up, I saw a caravan of cars lined up, ready to load kids bags to take to the airport. We opted out of taking buses because it added another expense. Instead, peoples parents offered to carpool and drive the forty kids and teachers that were going. My mom stopped the car and we both got out. Opening the trunk my mom started, "Aria, I want you to be careful sweetie." I pulled the luggage out and moaned," Mom..."

She closed the trunk with a load bang and turned to face me, "Honey, you're going to an island in the middle of..." I saw Ezra walk up behind her, as he said, "Mrs. Montgomery."

My mom looked at him, "Mr. Fitz, how are you?"

"I can't complain." He smiled wide, as my mom proclaimed, "I'm sure you are!" He nodded.

"Can I help you with that Aria?" He motioned towards my bag.

I smiled, "Of course you can, thank you." He stepped closer to me and took my bad, lingering in the position until my mom said, "Alright, well I'm going to get going Aria, have a great time!" She gave me a quick hug as Ezra backed away. "Bye mom." I whispered as I followed Ezra.

He looked so gorgeous, in blue Hawaiian Cargo Shorts, with a crisp white Polo. His Rainbow flip flops, and Ray Bans sitting on top of his head completed his casual look. He stopped as we got on the sidewalk, quickly ducking behind a tree and pulling me with him.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He stated once we were behind the tree.

I placed my hand lightly on his chest, "Hey Handsome." He grinned his signature Ezra grin as he playfully replied, "Are you sure your math teacher is your favorite teacher?"

I pondered the idea, backing away from him, puckering my lips I answered him, "Mmm, I think so."

He bowed his head, and I took my two fingers and placed them under his chin, "But there is this other teacher... he's insanely hot, and he goes by the name of Ezra, ever heard of him?"

"The famous Ezra Fitz!"

I giggled and nodded.

He pointed to the sidewalk, "Maybe, maybe we should go." I followed him.

When we walked over to the group of students, as well as parents standing on the grass, no one seemed to have noticed Ezra's absence. Maybe we would be able to get some alone time on this trip after all. Ezra picked up a clip board off the grass as he checked off names of everyone that was here. I walked over to were Hanna, Emily and Spencer were standing and joined them. After he was done checking off names he began calling out that car that you would ride in.

"...And finally, in Mr. Marian's car, we have Spencer, Hannah, Emily, and Aria.." The other English teacher, Mrs. Davis, stopped him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes went slightly wide as he nodded and the continued on, "Alright, well since there's no room in the other cars, Mr. Marian has actually offered to let me drive his car, so girls, you're now in my car." Hannah elbowed me, and Spencer looked over at me chuckling. I made brief eye contact with Ezra, and he looked over the moon.

Five minutes later, we were sitting in the car,the girls in the back seat, and me riding shotgun. After everyone had gotten in their cars Ezra did a double check and then got in the driver's side of Mr. Marian's car. Shutting the door he put the key into ignition, no one had said a word. My hand was on the parking break and as his went to release it, our hands touched. He quickly pulled away just as Hannah said, "Mr. Fitz, it's okay, you know we know. No need to hide it, you'll be hiding it all week." Spencer and Hannah laughed.

Ezra cleared his throat, "I know girls, it's just... hard to get used to." He looked over at me, and took my hand to give it a squeeze, "Ready babe?" I nodded. He looked back in the rearview mirror and asked the girls the same question, and a chorus of "yeses" was heard. He pulled out and we all sat back to enjoy the ride to the airport carefreely. His hand never let go of my hand the entire ride. And suddenly I could not wait to get on that plane.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for the awesome reviews, please keep them coming, they really help me to get the chapters out faster for you guys. :) Ya'all know what I mean. So anyways, in this story I'm gonna be using a lot of names that probably sound made up, BUT I assure you they aren't. I've been to Aruba eight times, and I def know what the names of places are down there and the towns and such. So I'm honestly not that creative for coming up with the names, hah. But please do enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you guys! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(1 hour later) <strong>

Walking through the Airport with the girls, I kept a safe distance from Ezra, and was trying my hardest not to run up and tackle him, he just looked so adorable. After we got through security, and were at our gate for our flight, Ezra stood up to hand out boarding passes. He handed every ones out and of course mine was last. Row 11, Seat A. He flashed me his ticket, Row 10, Seat B. I let out a small gasp and smiled. He turned away and began talking to Mrs. Davis.

Spencer, Emily and Hannah all showed their tickets, comparing where everyone was sitting. Each one of them was in Row 10, Seats A, B and C. I knew it wasn't just by coincidence, Ezra had methodically planned this out, down to every detail.

Twenty minutes later, after I had just gotten comfortable leaning against the cement wall, our flight was called to board over the intercom system. Fortunately for me and Ezra, our row was the last row occupied by our school, and luckily in Boarding Zone 3, while everyone else's was in Zones one and two. I sat back down, not ready to stand up quite yet. I saw a figure slide down beside me and turned to see it was Ezra. He leaned over to me, casually moving his hand closer. I did a quick scan, and noticed our whole school was already in the boarding line, completly oblivious to the fact that their English teacher was sitting an inch away from me with his hand under my thigh.

Gazing into his eyes, I suddenly grabbed his face with my hands, cupping his cheeks, and kissed him. The kiss was deep, his tongue intertwining with mine, eyes closed, as he wrapped his hands around my waist, then he broke apart and muttered a soft 'shit', while running his hand through his hair. I gently caressed his cheek but then backed away, realizing what we had just done. Sure it would be no big deal to have a quick make-out session with your boyfriend in the airport, but my boyfriend also happened to be my English teacher, I was a minor, and to top it all off, half of my grade was in a corridor one hundred feet away.

He stood up without saying anything, but then offered his hand to me as I went to get up. I muttered a quick 'Thank You,' and followed him to board, and not once did he turn around to say anything, or acknowledge the fact that we just hooked up in public.

Walking on the plane was slightly awkward to say the least. Everyone knew that Aria was sitting next to the teacher and they was a mummer of snickers and whispers as we went to take our seats. I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just sympathy they felt but I wasn't really worried about it, I got to sit next to my boyfriend for the next four hours, without having to worry.

He went in first, taking the window seat, and when I didn't sit down in my seat he looked up at me and asked, "You want the window seat gorgeous?" I nodded, smiling. He stood up and I inched my way in front of him to the seat. Along the way he grabbed my ass and I let up a small shriek, making the people in the rows in front of us turn around to stare. My eyes went wide and I sat down with embarrassment. I playfully slapped him on the knee.

"What's with the PDA today Mr. Fitz?" I asked him flirtatiously.

"Just thought I'd spice things up, ya know, Ms. Montgomery."

"Mhmm, and did you forget to think about the fact that you are my teacher Mr. Fitz, and that we are on vacation with half the kids in my grade?" I quietly asked him.

He laughed slightly, "Just trying to enjoy myself here." He put his hands up in defense.

I quickly leaned over to his ear, "The enjoyment has just started."

He made that sexy grin he always makes and stated, "I want to kiss you so badly right now."

I turned the other way so neither of us would be tempted. Just then the captain came across the speaker on the plane, "Folks, we are going to be taking off rather soon, so if you would please make sure your seats are in upright position, seat belts buckled, trays up. Also if you have any electronics of any kind please turn them off until we are at a safe altitude for use. Thank you and enjoy your flight." I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, I hated flying, and especially the take-off.

Ezra noticed me and asked, "You okay?" I nodded weakly and gave him a reassuring smile until he continued, "You can hold me hand if you want."

"Babe..."

He took off his jacket and strategically placed it on the armrest of the chair, covering where each of our hands were, "It's your choice Ms. Montgomery." I moved my hand ever slightly until I felt his, and I interlocked my fingers with him just as our plane lifted off the ground. I closed my eyes and sat back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

She'd been asleep for the past two hours of the flight, amist the turbulence and captain messages she had managed to stay sleeping.

I saw the looks all the students were giving us, and when Mrs. Davis walked by and pointed curiously to Aria's head resting on my shoulder I came up with a quick response that she had moved during her sleep. She nodded and continued on with her trot to the bathroom.

She looked amazingly peaceful as he laid there asleep and I caught myself repeatedly staring at her. Her beautiful brown hair strayed across her chest, and he eyes closed, looking quiet and perfect.

With nothing else to do, I too closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep, dreaming of the only person I ever dreamt about, Aria.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

I opened my eyes, very slowly, adjusting to the bright light. I had a cramp in my neck, and I realized soon that it was from laying on Ezra's shoulder. Shit. Why didn't he move me? Then I noticed his shallow breaths and found that be was asleep, just as I had been.

I hit the seat in front of me, and Emily turned around, smiling at me, "Hi, sleepyhead."

"Shut up." I jokingly said.

"How was your sleep on your boyfriend?" She asked.

I put my hand over her mouth, "Shhhh, could you have said that any louder?"

She laughed, "Sorry babe, I forget sometimes."

"How much longer?" I asked her, yawning.

She looked at her iPod, "Like forty minutes I think."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, just wanted to let you all know that we will be arriving in Aruba in approximately 20 minutes, so if you could all prepare for landing. Weather in Aruba right now is 84 degrees Fahrenheit, sunny Sky's with wind North East at 10 miles per hour."

Em pointed to the 'ceiling,' "See, I was almost right."

"Almost." I said, correcting her.

She pointed to Ezra, "Wake him up!"

I motioned for her to be quiet, "I will, I will."

"Mr. Fitz, wakey, wakey!" She screamed.

Abruptly Ezra woke up. I looked at him sympathetically, "...Sorry."

He smiled, and replied, "Nothing like waking up to two gorgeous girls."

Em and I both smiled and I stated, "Nothing like seeing a handsome teacher wake up."

We all laughed, just as our plane descended into Aruba, blue water below to greet us.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, please! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter? Yea, man. I like this story a lot. Probably because it involves my favorite couple and my favorite place. :) And tonight I was in a major writing mood, so I decided to write this chapter. And I actually am thinking about starting Chapter four... but probably won't be finishing that one. **

**So, I was reading over the first two chapter and realized no drama has really happened yet, but trust me there will be tons in the coming chapters. I have an awesome story plot lined up and it is sure to make the story that much better. So please enjoy this chapter and let me know what ya'all think, and if you haven't checked out pictures of Aruba yet, or been there, you should, it might help you visualize what is going on in the story more! -Morgan xoxo**

* * *

><p>My mom always used to say some people fall in love with a place the minute they see it, and for me I think this is that place. Walking out of the airport we are greeted by swaying palm trees and the perfect weather. When I say perfect weather I mean it. It's hot, but not too hot, there is a constant light breeze and the sky is a bright shade of blue.<p>

Our drive to our hotel is quiet, everyone taking in the sights we are passing. As we pass through Orenjasted, the main city on the island, the town captivates me. Locals have tents set up on the streets selling things, bright buildings are everywhere, and a pier with tons of boats are too our right as we pass by. Once we are outside of the town, beaches line the road, the sand as white as I have ever seen it. The water crashes into the shore with small waves and the beach looks isolate, with hardly anyone on it.

The hotel sits ten minutes from the center of town, and is pretty quaint compared to the high rises that occupy the other end of the island. Once inside we all wait patiently for Ezra to check everyone in. He comes back five minutes later and says, "Alright guys, looks like we won't be able to officially check in until four o'clock, so in the meantime, you all have time to kill. You can hit the pool, the beach, whatever you want, just make sure you're back here at four, so we can all get situated." We all make our way to the bathrooms to change, because obviously we all want to go to the beach. I catch a look with Ezra which implies that he too wants to go to the beach.

The bathroom is overcrowded with girls from my school and other guests. Spencer starts complaining the minute we walk in, "Oh my god, it is way to hot in here."

Emily does a diva face and looks at Spencer, "Ahh, I'm Spencer." She fans herself, mocking Spencer.

Hannah joins in, and I follow. Spencer begins laughing and soon all of us are cracking up. We overhear Mona talking with another girl from Mrs. Davis' class, "I am so excited to see Mr. Fitz in a bathing suit, can you just imagine? He is gorgeous with clothes, let alone without."

"Honey, I say you go for it."

"Are you crazy?"

"You'd be crazy not to."

We hear Mona reply with, "I just might."

The girls looks at me worried, "Did you just hear what I heard?" They all seem to ask in unison.

It seems funny to me, so I say, "He's too good for her."

"Yea, but Aria, you know she would pull shit like that, and she won't even take into consideration Ezra's job when she pulls him in for a make-out." Hannah tells me.

"I agree, you know what kind of stuff she is capable of." Spencer adds.

"Aria, you need to do something!"

I stop all of them, "Guys, relax. I'm pretty sure Ezra isn't stupid enough to fall for it."

We all leave it at that, and start getting changed into our bikinis, I specifically packed my neon pink top, with black bottoms one in my carry on. When we are all done, I say quietly to myself, "At least I hope he isn't."

* * *

><p>My message alert goes off on my phone and I pull it out to look.<p>

_Meet me by the cabanas on the side of the hotel. E.F._

I reply swiftly, _I'm having trouble with my top, think you can help? ;)_

Within a minute he had replied, _Not sure if teachers are allowed to do that... E.F._

_Well what if you're not my teacher?_

_I guess I could help you out then. E.F._

_Sounds perfect, I'll be right there. xoxo_

I put my phone in my bag and tell the girls I was going to go for a walk to explore the beaches. They tell me where they are going to be and I promise to meet them there in a half and hour.

The side of the hotel looks creepy from a distance but once you get closer you see rows of Cabanas with massage tables lined up. There is a row of palm trees and Tiki Huts were people are taking refuge from the Sun. I see Ezra sitting on a towel under a hut. Casually I walk over, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Just a student meeting a teacher. I sit down next to hit quietly and lean my head on his shoulder, "Can we just move and live here forever?" I ask him.

He inhales deeply, putting his hand on my thigh, and says, "I wish it was that easy babe."

"It can be." I whisper.

I turns to face me and takes my hands, "Aria, you know how much I love you, right?" I nod. "..I love you that much that I would never want you to leave your family and friends, just so you could be with me..."

I stop him mid-sentence, "Ezra, stop."

"Babe, we can be a normal couple eventually, you are going to graduate."

I inch closer to him, "But I want to now." I say.

He strokes my hair, "In time." I slightly turn away, as he takes his two index fingers under my chin. His hand is smooth and cool on my skin. Turning me to face him, he leans in and kisses me. A small peck turns into a deep make-out and soon I am laying on top of him with my head against his chest, inhaling his scent. We lay there for what seems like hours until we hear a voice above us, an unmistakeable voice that can only belong to one person.

Mrs. Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. And so the drama begins. What will Mrs. Davis do, now that she has found them together. Will Ezra and Aria play it off as a normal studentteacher issue, or will they tell her the truth. And more important, what will happen? REVIEW for faster update! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Yea! **

**Wow, thanks so much for the reviews, they seriously do motivate me to write quicker and update it for you guys! I normally don't update this frequently, but you guys are so encouraging me to! So thank you! **

**Anyways, in this chapter, you find out what happens with Mrs. Davis, and Ezra and Aria experience quite a big first. So enjoy and don't forget to review! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p>I quickly rolled off of Ezra and sat up, casually brushing the hair out of my face. Ezra stood up as Mrs. Davis stated, pointing fingers at us, "What have we here?"<p>

"...Uhh..." I managed to stammer out.

"Barbara, you see Aria just had to talk to me about something, and you see that man over there..." He pointed at an older gentlemen with bright blue trunks on, "..He thought it would be funny to push Aria over on top of me." Ezra rubbed his chin, nervously.

Mrs. Davis started laughing uncontrollably. Both Ezra and I shifted our weight, debating what to say next. I was almost tempted to tell her what we were really doing, figuring she would never buy Ezra's bullshit story, when she said in between laughs, "That is the funniest thing I have heard all day!"

Ezra chuckled a forced laugh and added, "I know, me too."

She looked at me and asked, "Why don't you run along now, and meet up with your friends Aria, we don't want that man getting the wrong ideas, do we?" I nodded agreeingly, grabbed my bag and hurried away. I glanced over my shoulder to find Ezra already in an in depth conversation with her. I guess we were safe, at least this time.

Walking over to the girls I saw them all laying out, tanning on the beach. I placed my towel next to them, and laid down next to Emily. She noticed me, and asked, "How was Fitzy?" Giving her an evil glare, I breathtakingly replied, "Mrs. Davis almost caught us." Her hand flew to her mouth and she exclaimed, "You're joking Aria?" I shook my head. "Oh my God." She whispered. "I know."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, Ezra made up some completely ridiculous story, and she actually believed it."

"I always knew she was a dumbass." Emily stated innocently. I started giggling and caught a glimpse of Ezra out of the corner of my eye. Spencer sat up and pointed to him, "He looks hot."

Just then Mona sat down beside Spencer, "I know! Look how amazing he looks with his shirt off!"

Spencer looked at her with a confused look spread across her face, "Mona."

"What? He looks good, I wouldn't mind me a piece of Mr. Fitz."

"I think he has a girlfriend." Emily chimed in.

Mona turned to Emily, "Well is his girlfriend here? I don't think so."

Spencer was digging her hands into the sand, obviously to keep from saying anything. "It doesn't matter Mona, you don't do that, especially since he is a teacher." I told her. My phone vibrated in my bag.

_Can you believe that? She bought it! WTF. E.F._

_Babe, we have to be more careful. xox_

_I know. Maybe I should move your room then. E.F._

_Move my room? xox_

_I made it so your room was right next to mine.. E.F. _

_Ezra! xox_

_Change it? E.F._

_haha. I don't want you too... what if I get scared? xox_

_I'll protect you gorgeous. E.F._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten hours later... Around 11:00 pm)<strong>

We were all sitting on the bed, watching a movie on lifetime. Everyone was tired and Spencer had already fallen asleep. Emily was busy painting her nails, while Hannah and I sat, eating a bowl of popcorn, buried under the sheets. The sound of rain could be heard from outside and it was still overly windy.

There was a knock at our connecting door. Hannah stood up and walked over, opening it. There stood Ezra, in his boxers and a white v-neck t-shirt. Hannah eyed him up and down and then said, "Where do you think you're going Mr. Fitz?" He walked past her and into our room, which had clothes strayed all over, suitcases open everywhere. He say down at the foot of the bed and asked, "What bomb went off here?" I got out from under the covers and crawled down to where he was, slapping his knee. Resting my head on his shoulder I told him, "You shouldn't be here." He put his hand on my knee gently and replied, "But I want to be." He leaned in to kiss me.

Hannah squealed and made a fake puking sound, "You guys make me want to barf."

Ezra got up and held his hand out to me, "I guess, we should leave then." He asked Hannah.

Taking his hand I said a quick goodbye to the girls and followed Ezra into his room, closing the door behind us.

Once inside his room his pushed me onto his bed. He laid on top of me, kissing my softly and stroking my hair. "You are so beautiful." He told me. I pulled him in closer to me and said, "Shhhhh." Bringing my index finger to his lips, pulling him in deeper for a kiss.

And hour later, we were laying side by side in his bed, under the covers, me in my bra, and him in his t-shirt.

"Wow." He breathed.

I rolled to face him, propping myself up on my elbow, "Why did we wait so long to do that?"

He looked over at me, "You're a minor babe, we shouldn't have even just done it here."

"Shhhhh." "What happens in Aruba, stays in Aruba." He gave me a sexy wink and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes, drifting aimlessly into a deep sleep, I loved Aruba.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So sorry I couldn't update earlier this week, school and life for that matter have been crazy, and I am just now getting a spare hour to write this chapter for you all! So please enjoy and let me know what you think, I love reading your guys feedback and reading through it tonight again inspired me to write a chapter for you guys, instead of doing some homework, hah! Review! xoxox Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

"...Baby...Babe...Aria.." I blinked heavily, my eyes refusing to open and adjust to the sunlight which was cascading into the room. I pulled the pillow over top of my head, grunted, and mumbled, "Go back to Sleep."

"Aria." His voice was frantic, yet hushed. When I didn't respond he pulled the pillow off my head and came down closer to me, "Ms. Davis is standing outside my door waiting to come in..." I quickly jumped up fumbling with my shirt and shorts. Hobbling over to the doorway, that connected our rooms, I turned back around and mouthed a silent 'I Love You' to him, before retreating to my room.

Walking into our room, I noticed the piles had been cleaned up and the girls were all standing in front of the mirror applying their make-up. Emily pointed her index finger at me, wide-eyed, and simply stated, "You had sex." Spencer strolled over to me, eyeing me up and down, and then added, "Multiple times."

"Guys." I said kind of defensively.

Hannah embraced me in a hug and then was quick to ask, "How was it?"

A smile crept across my face as I was unable to contain just how amazing it actually was, "Unbelievable."

"Ahh, you and Fitzy finally did it!" Spencer was jumping up and down on the bed.

I clamped my hand over her mouth and quietly tole them, "Shhh, Mrs. Davis is in the other room."

Just then our connecting door opened and Ezra emerged, a distraught look on his face. I looked at him puzzled and asked, "What's up babe?"

He whipped around pointing to his door, "She doesn't like that feature of the room."

"Why?" Hannah innocently asked, acting like she didn't know. We all started laughing at her stupid comment and Ezra answered sarcastically, "Ya know, the whole male teacher, female students right next store thing doesn't float too well with her I guess. Probably because she's old." I slapped him playfully, "Hey, I like old people." He took my face in his hands and said, "I like you." Spencer made a fake puking sound in the background and Ezra let go, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "Ehh, sorry girls, I keep forgetting you're here." Emily walked past, "Wow, thanks Mr. Fitz."

Hannah, always one to liven up the mood, cheerfully asked, "So, when do we go to the school?" Ezra pondered it for a moment and then replied, "Actually, we leave in about an hour, right after breakfast, so we should probably head downstairs if we want to actually eat something before we go." We all nodded and Ezra headed to his room to walk out that door. He caught my arm before he left, "I hope you'll come back tonight." He said sweetly. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, said nothing and followed the girls out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

We parted ways after leaving our rooms and I was now standing in line at the buffet, waiting patiently for two fat old ladies to put their tenth piece of bacon onto their plates. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aria laughing at a table, surrounded by Hannah, Spencer, Emily, Noell and a few other guys. I felt a pang of jealously sweep through me and I looked away. I desperately wished that I could sit across from her like they were.

The two ladies moved in front of me and I was finally able to get my food. I piled my plate high with french toast, waffles, eggs, and bacon, the breakfast of champions. Sitting down at the table adjacent to Aria's I had the pleasure of getting my ear talked off by non other than Mrs. Davis. She continued on with her rant even when I didn't respond directly to what she was saying. After twenty minutes of hell and I kindly excused myself, pushing the chair out from underneath me, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go tell all the students that the buses out front will be leaving." She nodded and I made my way around to each of the tables and repeated the message.

Once everyone was on the bus we did a quick head count and noticed we were missing two people, I scanned the list of names, and found the two that were missing.

Aria Montgomery. And Spencer Hastings. I took my cellphone out and sent her a text.

A minute later they walked onto the bus. Spencer took the first seat she could find, Aria following her. She turned around once she noticed no seats were open. Walking back to the front of the bus, I saw her eyes scan the entire bus, only to find that the one spot left was next to me. A grin appeared across her face as she walked up to sit with me. Just then Mona stood up from the seat behind me, "Here Aria, you can have my seat!" She pointed to her seat, and then slid in next to me. Aria's face looked stunned but she replied with, "Aw, you didn't have to do that Mona. I would have been perfectly fine sitting there."

Mona smirked, inching closer to me, "It's no problem Aria."

Aria reluctantly sat down in the seat behind me, letting out a long sigh. I momentarily turned around to give her a reassuring smile. The bus lurched forward and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Mona turned to face me and asked, "So, Mr. Fitz, how are you?" I slapped my hand on my face realizing whatever Mona has in store was not with good motive.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shoot, what does Mona have in store, and will Ezra be able to actually detect it when she makes her move? Or will she make a move? Who knows! Review and the next chapter will be out sooner so you can find out what happens! xoxo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrote this during school day, scholar student right here. haha. Yea school is so pointless right now, so I enjoyed doing something productive. Please let me know what you guys think! This chapter gets a little heated, just a warning. Mona causes drama, oh nooooo! So review and please enjoy! xox Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

We'd been at this school nearly all day, helping to do repairs and get the school ready for classes to start within the next few days, while we were here. The school was like nothing I have ever seen. The yellow walls which surrounded the campus, guarding it, where crumbling, and the building, which served as the one room schoolhouse for Kindergarten students through twelfth grade was small, with blue paint chipping off the outer walls. You could see remnants of what once was a mural of students playing on the main wall. There were four windows on the school, one on each side, all accompanied by bars. Inside the schoolhouse sat a few rows of old desks, a shelf of torn books and a green chalkboard lined the main wall. Outside in the middle of the lot sat a small, rusted swing set, and a chipping blacktop. Deflated basketballs and torn up baseball gloves lined with duct tape littered the surrounding grass. A few picnic tabled were scattered on the lawn.

People always tell you how disheveled schools on the islands are, how they have hardly any resources and supplies. I always brushed it off as though it was an over exaggerated point, but now I see that it wasn't an understatement at all. The schools are seriously suffering here, and it makes me sad at times to think that the kids are too, as a result of the ways their schools are.

During the few hours we have been here I have seen Ezra maybe three times. He has been busy coming up with lesson plans for the teachers, inside the school, with Mrs. Davis. Along with Emily, Spencer, and Hannah, I have been working on repainting and fixing up the exterior of the building.

We started earlier by first chipping away the old paint, and we were greeted with the hard cement wall underneath. Now, we were painting the wall with a fresh coat of white paint, preparing it for the vibrant green paint that was going to be applied later on. To my dismay, Mona had been working with us all morning.

She was getting on my nerves and everyone knows that it isn't a good idea to get on Aria's nerves. It all started when she offered her seat to me on the bus, like she knew I was okay with sitting next to Ezra. For the entire ten-minute bus ride to the school, which was on the opposite side of the tiny island, she was glued to his side, and continuously talking his ear off. I saw the look of frustration of Ezra's face, but he did nothing to stop her, just simply nodded and responded with small statements. Once we got here, she chimed in on everything he was telling us, and at one point Ezra shot her a death stare, causing her to back away.

The hot sun baked on my back, causing droplets of sweat to form on my neck. Mona stopped painting and stood up, "I'm going to go over there real quick; I need to ask Mr. Fitz a question." She pointed to Ezra, who has just walked out of the school and was sitting below a tree in the corner, obviously trying to take a break.

I grabbed her by the arm, "Leave him alone, I'm sure he just wants a moment to himself."

She jerked herself away, walking forward a few paces and glanced at me, "He wants a moment with me." My mouth gapped open and I was unable to mutter any words.

Spencer ran forward to catch up with her, and stood in front of her, putting her hands up, "Woah, there Mona." Mona pushed her out of the way and continued walking towards Ezra.

Spencer strode back over to us, defeated. She nudged me, "It's fine Aria, he won't do anything." Hannah gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand. We turned around and went back to our painting.

A few minutes later we heard a distinct screech, followed by yelling, one that we've heard before, from Mrs. Davis. Quickly whipping my head around I saw her standing by Ezra, holding him sternly by the arm, in her other hand she was clutching Mona. Ezra's head was down. I brushed my hands on my shorts and walked closer, the girls following. Noell stepped in front one me, "I don't think you want to go over there."

I gave him a glare and then asked, "Why not?"

"You didn't see?" There was a look of astonishment plastered across his face.

"See what?" Emily questioned him.

Noell let out a stifled laugh and then told us, "Mona and Mr. Fitz just had a make out session."

My heart dropped. I staggered back a few steps, trying to compose myself and breathe again. "Wh-hh—at?"

I felt a hand on my back keeping my upright. I watched Mrs. Davis pointing one of her boney fingers at both Ezra and Mona. She dismissed Mona, and Mona walked right over to us, acting stressed. A group of girls surrounded her and I could hear Mona telling them, "He just jumped on top of me! And next thing I knew his tongue was down my throat." They continued to comfort her, stroking her hair and talking about how he had no right to do that.

My nerves tingled inside me and I lunged for Mona, who was in the center of the group. Grabbing her hair I angrily shouted, "You bitch! He did not jump on top of you. You're such a liar! What the hell is wrong with you…." She swatted at me and I felt two arms embrace me, pulling me away from her, I kicked and squirmed and tried to fire back as she yelled, "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I heard you, in the bathroom when we got here! You said, you said you…" A strong hand was clamped over my mouth, preventing me from finishing my sentence. I looked up and saw Ezra, a grim look on his face.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Davis was standing in between us.

I pointed to Mona, taking in a deep breath, and Ezra released his hand from my mouth, "She is lying."

Her eyes darted between me and Mona. Meanwhile a crowd of curious students had formed around us. "Mrs. Montgomery, how can you be sure?" She asked.

"I saw her throw herself on him. She told me when I asked her where she was going that Ez-err Mr. Fitz wanted a moment with her. She's a liar."

Mrs. Davis shook her head, and looked at the three of us, Ezra still standing close to me, with his hand inches from mine. "I'm not sure what to think, but if this happens again, I will report you Ezra, and you ladies," She pointed between the two of us, "I better not see you alone with Mr. Fitz for the rest of the trip, because if I do, I will have to assume something is going on. I'm not saying I believe either of you, but I'm saying I saw a student engaging in activity with teacher that is not appropriate on any circumstances." She paused, "Now can we please get back to work." She shooed off the group that had congregated around us. I pushed my way around everyone and returned to painting. My brush strokes became longer and longer. I felt my throat choking up and tears forming in my eyes. This was not supposed to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Aria. Let me know what YOU think!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASEEE. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh sorry it's been so long since I updated it! I've been so busy and well actually really lazy, haha. But I didn't have anything else to do tonight so after dinner I decided to write another chapter for you guys! I really like this chapter a lot. I have a really good idea of where this story is going to go. So enjoy and review please! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

My mom always used to tell me when I was little to never get involved with the bad seeds. I asked her how I knew who the bad seeds where and she would just smile and tell me I'd know, I'd know. Mona is a bad seed, a very bad seed. I have no clue what kind of tricks she thinks she is pulling, but believe me, I am not in the mood.

When we got back to the hotel everyone went to their rooms to clean up for dinner. We were having a banquet style dinner, hosted by the chairmen of the school we were working at all day. The hotel was sponsoring it and little kids from the school were going to be there too. I hadn't really talked to anyone the whole ride back to the hotel, honestly I didn't have anything to say. Ezra looked back at me once and gave me a weak smile, I know he's hurting too. I know he didn't kiss her, that's not the thing. The thing is Ezra. I'd be crushed if he ever got in trouble, if he lost his career. Even if it were Mona's fault, I'd still feel the guilt. The remorse. You know when your in a relationship and you just want to protect them, make sure they're okay? That's all I want to do. But no, I can't. I couldn't run up to him in that moment, stroke his hair and tell him it's okay. I couldn't grab his hand and kiss his face and prove to him that I'm there. I couldn't take him with me under the trees and talk about it, and you know what, I can't do it now either.

We all step into the elevator at the same time, Noell keeping the door open for all of us. We are all squished in here. Me, Hannah, Spencer, Em, Noell in the back. Mona, two of her friends, and Ezra are in the front. It's a tiny elevator and I can feel Ezra's body heat as he stands next to me, tense. Emily hits the 8th floor button, and Mona jumps to hit the 3rd floor, "Us and Noell are on the 3rd floor." She says, and the elevator starts to move.

"Soooo..." Noell says to fill the awkward silence. The elevator stops and the door opens, they walk out. Mona turns around and shoots a quick glance in Ezra's direction. The door closes.

Once the door is shut, we all look at each other., no one daring to say a word. The silence continues to fill the elevator as we reach our floor. The door dings once again and we all exit the elevator walking to our respective rooms right around the corner. Spencer opens our door and we disappear into the room. After we are inside Hannah stops five feet in, "You're joking right?"

I push by her. And Spencer follows me, placing her hand on my back as I sit down on the edge of the bed, "Aria." Her voice is calm and soft. I don't know what happens but the tears come, and they come fast. Now they are all sitting around me, trying to sooth me. Through my sobs I manage to say, "I don't...know.. what.. to do."

"Shhh babe, there is nothing to do." Emily comforts me.

I wipe my eyes hastily on my arm, "He kissed her."

"Hun, he didn't, she kissed him."

I motion to my lips with my hands, "His lips, they, they were on hers..."

Spencer grabs my hand and pulls me up. She places both arms on my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes, "Go talk to him."

"No."

"Go." She pushes me closer to the door that connects our rooms.

"Spencer.."

"Aria..."

"I can't."

"He's your boyfriend!"

"What if she's in there?"

"Mona?"

"Mrs. Davis!"

"Aria." She gives me a stern, motherly type look.

I let out a huge sigh and turn towards the door. Nudging it gently open, I knock carefully. The door on the other side slowly swings open, and reveals a distressed Ezra. His hair is still sweaty and messy, and his eyes look worn, almost as if he had been crying, or struggling to not cry. He stands there shirtless, just in his shorts. I push my lips together slightly, exhaling a long breath. I walk forward, closing the door behind me. He doesn't move. "Babe..." I whisper, tears brimming in my eyes again.

His face melts and I can feel his heart breaking through his chest. He moves closer to me, embracing my tiny figure in his strong arms. I bury my head in his chest as he rests his chin on top of my head, "I'm so sorry." He mumbles. I want to respond, but I'm not sure how to. I'm hurt, but he hasn't hurt me. It was all Mona who inflicted it.

Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I buried deeper into his chest, he tightened his grip on me, "Aria, I didn't, I didn't..." I moved my index finger so it was softly resting on his lips, preventing him from saying anything else, "I know." I told him quietly.

He brushed my hair out of my face, "I love you." He softly replied.

"I love you too." I breathed, wiping the tears from my eyes.

He pushed away a little, "But I can't get you in trouble Aria."

I gave him a confused look, "Ezra, what do you mean? I, I.."

"I just don't know about this."

"About us?" I asked defensively, backing away.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I could loose my job Aria, and go to jail. Jail."

I lowered my head, "I know Ezra! Don't you realize I know!"

"I can't put you in a situation like that!"

"But I don't care about the risks, I just want you." My voice fell, "I want us."

He took my hand in his and kissed it, "I want us too. I want just us. Only us. No one else." I kissed him.

"If it only it were that easy babe. If only."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so maybe they kind of made up? Who knows. Well anyway hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This actually might be one of my favorite chapters for this story! It was so much fun to write. Let me know what you think! xox Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

I stood in front of the vanity that sat adjacent to our bathroom. Spencer was behind me, trying on pair after pair of earrings, complaining that none of them looked right. I rolled my eyes slowly at her complaint and secured my last curl on the side of my head. The dinner wasn't anything to stress over, or get dressed up for, but we all decided to look nicer then we have while we have been here. My sundress was a pale ivory color, with red and pink roses scattered throughout. There was some pale purple in it and it hugged my curves nicely, it came down to a little less the mid thigh. I paired it with some gold bangles, and gold feather like earrings. My hair was pinned on both sides, braids meeting in the back of my curls. Slipping on my ivory wedges, Spencer asked, "So is everything alright with you two Ar?"

I swung the stool around so that I was facing her, "I don't know Spenc."

Hannah eyed me up and down, pointing, "Well once he sees you tonight, there will be no more 'I don't knows.'" Emily pushed her way through Spencer and Em, "We all look hot." We all nodded in agreement, smiling. Spencer stood up and ran out of the bathroom, "Hold on, I'll be right back." She hollered as she ran out. I got up so Emily could sit down, and finish putting her make up on.

Spencer stood in the doorway of the bathroom, she held up a bottle, "I can't believe they didn't take this on the plane." Hannah snatched it out of her hand, "Spencer Hastings, I love you." Spencer lined up four shot glasses on the counter and filled them. She handed one to each of us, "To tonight!" She yelled. We all toasted our glasses, replying, "To tonight!" After we had finished off the whole bottle Emily plopped herself down on the bathroom floor, "What the hell is going on?" She exclaimed.

I wasn't quite sure myself, but I pulled her up, slurring, "We has to go to dinner.."

Hannah, who had stopped after the second shot, took my arm, "Aria, we have to go to dinner, have to... not has."

"That's what I says! We has to go dinner. We has to." We all got our phones and personal items and opened the door to the hallway, ready to leave.

"Where Spencer?" Emily asked, confused. Hannah pushed us out the door, closing it behind her, "Spenc is going to take a little nap."

"It's naptime?" I asked. She took my hand, and Emily's in the other, "Let's go." She replied, dragging us behind her.

Once we were downstairs and on our way to the banquet room I loudly asked, "Where's my boyfriend?" Hannah clutched her hand over my mouth, quickly, my tongue touching her hand slightly, "Shhhh, Aria." I moved her hand, and asked quieter, "Where's my boyfriend?" "Aria, stop." I stopped walking, and stomped my feet, "I just want to know where my boyfriend is!"

"He's right der." Emily said, pointing to him.

"Boyfriend!" I yelled from across the lobby. Hannah covered my mouth again, as they all turned around to stare at us, "Sorry, sorry!" She replied.

**(Hannah's POV) **

She was gone. Completely and utterly gone. As if having two drunk friends with me, Aria was delirious. Yelling at Ezra from across the lobby was just the beginning of it.

We waked into the room, tables lined with students, all waiting for dinner to actually start. Emily found Mona and started talking to her like she was her best friend. The next thing I knew the two of them were sitting at a table talking it up. Aria struggled behind me to walk and keep up. She was waving to everyone she saw, asking them if they knew were her boyfriend was. Noell saw us from the other side of the room and walked over to meet us. He noticed Aria behind me, "Is she okay?"

I pulled her closer to me, yanking her arm, "Anything but."

Aria rubbed her arm, and loudly exclaimed, "Ouch! That hurts." Noell laughed a little until I death starred him, "Sorry." He replied.

Just then she moved closer to Noell, tracing the outline of the collar of his polo, "Are you my boyfriend?" She asked him softly.

His eyes darted between me and her, searching for a suitable answer, "Eh, no Aria." She dropped her head, obviously distressed, "Where's my boyfriend!"

Pulling her away from Noell, I mouthed a silent 'I'm Sorry' to him. I found a seat across from Mona and Emily. Aria and I sat down quickly, just as Mrs. Davis began introducing the officials from the school, as well as other people. Aria laid her head down on the table. I hissed to her, "Aria, sit up." She unwillingly obliged, lifting her head from the table. Mrs. davis concluded her talking and Ezra took over, talking about the day at the school, the work we hoped to do, and the ultimate plans for the school.

Something must have clicked within Aria's head because all of the sudden she was starring Mona down across the table, she pointed at her, "You kissed him today."

Mona put her hands up, "He kissed me."

Aria stood up, pushing her chair out from behind her. By this time the whole room's attention was off Mr. Fitz and on Aria. "You kissed my boyfriend!" She said to Mona. There were gasps throughout the room, students started whispering. Mona stood up, "Aria, he kissed me."

I threw my arms around her, "Aria, let's go." I hissed in her ear. She pulled away from me, and unevenly walked over to Mona, "Your a bitch." She spat in her face, moving closer to her. Mona shoved her back a little, "Hey, stop it."

Aria moved closer to her, slapping her across the face. Ezra pushed his way through the chairs and tables over to the two of them, grabbing Aria from the waist and carrying her away a little. Mona yelled, "She's so drunk." Mrs. Davis came over, "Mona, please." She hushed her, eyeing Ezra, who was still holding a struggling Aria, who slapped his arm, "Let me go!" She exclaimed. He held on.

Mrs. Davis looked at me, "You! Take Ms. Montgomery to her room. We will deal with this later." Ezra looked as though he was going to say something but stopped. I took Aria's arm, and drug her out of the room. When we were at the door, she hollered, "Where's my boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so kind of funny, yet drama filled chapter. So please REVIEW. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Ouch it's been about a month since this story was updated. I was so busy with school finishing up and Summer finally starting I had no time to sit down and write. But as I am baking cupcakes in the oven this afternoon awaiting a grad party I am sitting down to finally update this story, which by the way is my favorite of all my stories I think. I especially loved the last chapter, "Where's my boyfriend?" haha. I loved picturing it as I was writing. So anyways please enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be out faster than this one was. Let me know what you think please, I love hearing from you guys! Oh and if anyone has a twitter, follow me waitwhatxoxo. **

**xoxo, Morgan**

**P.S. This chapter takes place right after the last one, with Hannah taking care of Aria. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Hannah's POV)<strong>

Mrs. Davis looked at me, "You! Take Ms. Montgomery to her room. We will deal with this later." Ezra looked as though he was going to say something but stopped. I took Aria's arm, and drug her out of the room. When we were at the door, she hollered, "Where's my boyfriend?"

I yanked her arm harder, pulling her with me, "Aria!" She tried to jerk away, struggling, dragging her feet behind us, whining, "Hannah, stop it."

"Aria, we need to get away from here before you do more that you regret." I continued to drag her, heading towards the elevator. Footsteps pounded behind us, getting closer and closer, "Hannah." Ezra yelled. Aria's head quickly whipped around, a smile plastered across her face, "Boyfriend." She whispered. Ezra's face was blank, as he stopped in front of us. Brushing his hair out of his face, he looked at me, then to Aria, exclaiming, "What the hell?"

"What?" Aria confusingly asked.

Breathing out Ezra stated, "God Aria."

I cut in, "Relax."

"Relax?" He stared at me with an intense look in his eyes, then continued, "My girlfriend, who is 16, just advertised to an entire room that we were dating. Not to mention another teacher from where I work, where I work Hannah, was there..." He stopped talking as we both noticed that Aria had slumped down onto the tile ground and curled into a ball.

"Jesus Aria." He said, pacing back and forth nervously, then directed his attention to me, "What the hell did she drink?" I shrugged and told him, "I mean we had a bottle of vodka...I guess she had more then the rest of us.."

"You need to take her upstairs." He told me as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I hollered after him.

As he turned around I asked, "Can you take her upstairs for me?" He turned back around, and started walking back towards the room, "I can't Hannah."

"Aria you need to get up." I hissed.

No response.

"Aria...I will pull you along if you don't get up."

No response. She was out. Out cold.

After many solid attempts of dragging Aria upstairs, she was finally under the covers in bed sleeping soundly. I went to the bathroom and took my makeup off the crawled in bed next to her. I hoped for her sake she wouldn't remember last night, too bad one hundred other people would. the morning could not come slow enough.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV) <strong>

My head was pounding as I struggled to open my eyes. The light cascading in through the door was blinding and I had no idea where I was. My hand flew over my mouth as I felt the urge to puke. Throwing the floral bed spread off of me I jumped out of the bed onto the ground and rushed to the bathroom. Hanging my head over the toilet I threw up. I stood up I wiped my mouth off then walked to the sink. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror I noticed I was still in my dress from last night, makeup smeared across my face. What the hell had happened? I vaguely remember the dinner, Mona, and something in a hallway with Hannah yelling at me. Walking back out into the room I looked around, no one was here. I cautiously knocked on Ezra's door. No answer. The clock blinked and read 7:25. Breakfast, they must be at breakfast. I shed my dress, and slipped on a pair of shorts accompanied by a tie-dye shirt. I splashed some water on my face and popped a few Motrien.

Walking into the restaurant I felt as though all eyes were on me. Every table I passed I overheard whispers and felt stares. I saw the girls sitting at a table together back in the corner, each of them eating a plateful of food. The smell in here was horrible, something I didn't notice the last few days. The buffet looked greasy and gross.

Hannah stood up and waved at me, "Aria." Sitting down in the empty seat I laid my head on the table, overwhelmed by all the noise and light. I felt a hand on my back and Emily asked, "How you feeling?"

I sat up, "Mmmm...what?"

Spencer let out a laugh, "Oh, honey."

A few kids passed us, as one blonde haired girl pointed at me and mouthed something to someone next to her, "What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Aria, do you remember anything?" Emily asked me.

"Remember what?"

"Last night!"

My mind was spinning as I tried to recall last night's events. "No." I quietly mouthed.

Hannah's hand flew to her forehead, "Oh my goodness babe."

I buried my head in my hands and sat back in the chair, "I feel like shit."

Noell walked up to the table and casually stood at the edge, "Ever find your boyfriend Aria?" My eyes shot to him, stammering, "W-wh-what? M-m-my boyfriend?" Hannah's eyes darted up to Noell forcefully, "Stop."

A voice came over the speakers that filled the restaurant, "Alright guys we are going to be leaving for the school in about twenty minutes, so finish up what you are eating, freshen up, do whatever you have to do, just be at the bus at 8:15."

"Ezra..." I whispered. Suddenly I started remembering bits and pieces. The room. Mona. Ezra. My boyfriend. Oh my god. My Mrs. Davis, everyone. They had heard. They know, they know about us?

My body forced me up as I quickly walked over to where Ezra was standing by Mrs. Davis, hoping to catch him before he left. He made eyes contact with me, his eyes getting wider as he noticed I was walking towards him. His pace hastened as I followed after them. Mrs. Davis stopped and so did Ezra as I shouted, "Ezra please." All eyes where focused on me. Shit, what had I just done?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked it! xoxo Review please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think, because it really motivates me to write more and faster. haha. So anyway, please enjoy this chapter! xox Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

My body forced me up as I quickly walked over to where Ezra was standing by Mrs. Davis, hoping to catch him before he left. He made eyes contact with me, his eyes getting wider as he noticed I was walking towards him. His pace hastened as I followed after them. Mrs. Davis stopped and so did Ezra as I shouted, "Ezra please." All eyes where focused on me. Shit, what had I just done?

His eyes went wide as he took a step closer to where I was standing, as he forcefully said, "Aria."

My eyes connected with his but he quickly looked down at his shoes, "I-I-I, umm.." The words weren't forming on my lips.

"Ms. Montgomery." Mrs. Davis stepped in front of me, blocking the space that separated Ezra and I. "You cannot address Mr. Fitz by his first name."

Stupidly I replied, "Of course."

"Quite honestly I am not sure what to do with you lately Ms. Montgomery..." She paused, "...But I think myself and Mr. Fitz have come up with a reasonable punishment for your actions last night. Care to elaborate Ezra?" Ezra pushed aside Mrs. Davis and continued where she left off, "Your plane leaves this afternoon."

"My what?" My voice rose with frustration and pain rising throughout my body.

"Aria, your actions were disrespectful to not only the school, but to Mr. Fitz and myself personally. Not to mention the fact that you consumed alcohol during the trip, and accused Mr. Fitz of being your boyfriend. Do you know what could happen to him if people actually believed what you implied?"

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered.

"This is not a joking matter Aria."

Ezra remained silent next to Mrs. Davis, never looking in my direction. "Would you like to say something Ezra?" I asked him sarcastically.

Mrs. Davis took in a sharp breath, saying, "You cannot address him like that."

"Oh you see, I can. And do you want to know why I can, because he is my boyfriend. My boyfriend. Did you happen to hear that last word, boyfriend." My voice rose and tears began to form, but no one stopped me, "He's my boyfriend, but I guess he doesn't realize that too much, because who's defending me right now? No one, no one is. But you know what, you probably just think I'm crazy, but it's the truth." I took one last look at them, Ezra was still looking down, to stunned at my rant to say anything, turning away, "I'm going to pack now. Because I'm being sent home, by my boyfriend."

"ARIA! I will be telling the principal about this as soon as we get back to Rosewood." Mrs. Davis yelled after me.

"Go for it." I simply replied, never once looking back.

* * *

><p>My bags sat on my bed, completely packed. Hannah was sitting next to me sadly, "I cannot believe they are sending you home."<p>

"Whatever." I nonchalantly replied.

Spencer sat down behind me, "I'm so sorry babe."

"He didn't even say anything." I quietly told them.

"He couldn't Aria."

"Yes he could. He told me he loved me, that he didn't care... he didn't care what people thought."

"But he could get in so much trouble."

There was a soft knock on the connecting door right by the bed. The girls motioned for me to get it. Slowly standing up I pulled open the door. A distressed Ezra met my gaze as he came into view. Not saying a word I pushed past him, closing the door behind us. Sitting down on the bed I remained quiet as he stood in front of me, hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Aria." I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say anything. "I just..."

"You just what Ezra? You want me to go home, you want me to just leave."

"No Aria."

"Well it sure as hell seems that way."

"I just don't understand what the fuck came over you. You know how much trouble I can get in."

"You looked at me like you hated me Ezra, you didn't defend me once when she was sending me home, or making comments."

"I couldn't Aria."

"If you wanted to you could."

"We can't do this."

"Oh can't be boyfriend and girlfriend Ezra?"

"That's not what I said."

The tears started to flow and I threw my head back on the bed in frustration. Ezra fell down on top of my, cupping his hands around my face. His thumb gently caressed my face, wiping away the tears below my eyes, "I love you Aria."

"Don't make me go home."

"I don't have a choice babe." His voice was sweet, yet stern and his lips met mine. I pulled away, "Please." "If you stay here, it proves to her we are going out, that we are real."

"Who gives damn what she thinks." I softly said.

"Everyone Aria." I ran my hand throughout his hair, feeling the softness. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not babe, believe me I know."

"Will you drive me to the airport atleast?" He nodded, smiling slightly, "I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe you can." His face pulled away from mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, kinda scarred you all I guess. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks! REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So I think I am going to continue this story with after they get home, and what is going to happen, etc. If you guys want me to that is... so let me know either way. End it after this chapter when she leaves, or keep it going. Thanks for all the reviews though! 111 is amazing! Please keep them coming. So, enjoy this chapter. xoxo Morgan **

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

"Will you drive me to the airport atleast?" He nodded, smiling slightly, "I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe you can." His face pulled away from mine.

We laid there silently for a few minutes, until he responded, "I can't Aria."

I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, telling him directly, "I cannot fly by myself." He slowly sat up next to me. He moved closer, placing his hand on the small of my back, rubbing it in soothing circles, "Babe." I laid my head in his lap, and closed my eyes once then opened them, staring right into his.

"I hate flying as it is." His eyes went wide with sympathy, as he stroked my forehead.

"I can ask." He told me. Kissing his lips in response to his answer I said, "Thank you." There was a loud knock at the door, followed by the annoying voice I had grown to hate, "Ezra, can I come in?" I shifted my weight uneasily.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Ezra said, standing up. Quickly I was standing next to him, running to the door that connected our rooms. I turned back around as I stood in thr doorway, "Ask."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

Her petite figure stood in the doorway, black hair lining her face, a bright blue dress now hugged her body, and she wore long feather earrings. She looked gorgeous as she walked out of the room, but then she stopped. Turning around to face me, sadness in her eyes, she once again told me, "Ask." I nodded slightly, motioning at the door, which she quickly closed behind her.

I ran my hand through my ruffled hair, pulled my bright green shirt down more, smoothed my plaid bermuda shorts out, and swung the door open in front of me. Barbara barged in, lowering her sunglasses. She accusingly pointed her index finger at me, waltzing around the room, looking in every corner, "You're with her Fitz." She told me.

Clearing my throat roughly I questioned her, "Excuse me?"

"The girl Ezra, the girl, Aria. You two are together, I knew it all along, but I didn't believe it until I saw this." She shoved a picture in my face. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at it, it was a series of four different shots, two from the day we left fro the trip behind the tree, one from when I claimed someone pushed Aria on top of me, and one from our confrontation in the hallway the other night.

"What are you the paparazzi?" I spat back at her as she backed away from me. I was heated, and I was starting to get angry.

"So Mr. Fitz isn't denying it..." In walked Mona, who was grinning ear to ear. She twirled her hair around her finger, smiling.

"What is this? A accusation? You guys have no proof of anything, those are just pictures. We were obviously set up." I looked between both of them pointing directly at Mona who stood beside Barbara, "You did this." She put her hands up defensively, "I did nothing." "You kissed me you son of a..."

Ms. Davis cut me off quickly, "I already informed the school Ezra, pack your bags, you fly home with Aria this afternoon. Although I am not so sure that's a good idea, but it's the best we could do. I'm not sure what they have planned for you."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, "I'm supervising this trip, you can't just send me home."

"We can and we will. Mona will help me keep track of everyone else for the remainder of the trip. She will be taking your room once you are out. You are to report to school as normal next week, were your consequences will be decided along with Aria's. The school has chosen to keep this under wrap for now as there is already enough police action in Rosewood, and they want to prevent anymore for now. I'm not sure if they will be involved later, I guess that is mainly up to Aria's family and the school. As for Aria's parents, they are being told the reason for her departure. I think they are telling them something along the lines of her drunken fit along with her fling with a teacher. Your car leaves at 1:00 for the airport. Your plane leaves at 3:30. Do not be late." My face was blank as both Ms. Davis and Mona turned and left, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway in my room.

I took a second to compose myself before walking over and sitting down on the corner of the bed and burying my head in my hands. How had things gotten this far out of control this quickly. Who had taken those pictures? What are Aria's parents going to say? What is the school going to say?

* * *

><p>We both got in the car, and the driver shut the door behind us. We hadn't really spoken a word to each other as we left and said our goodbyes but finally she looked at me, tears brimming in her brown eyes, "I'm so sorry." She softly told me, grabbing my hand which was next to hers. My heart dropped as I sueezed her hand back, "Shhh, it's gonna be okay."<p>

The ride to the airport was spent in silence as neither of us was really in the mood to start a conversation, not to mention who knew what the driver would tell Mrs. Davis. When we got there she took my hand, and looked up at me, smiling ever so slightly, asking, "Can I hold your hand?" I glanced over at her, and replied with a nod, "The secret's out."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhh. So tell me what you think! I honestly think this chapter would be an awesome chapter to end his story with, but then again I really like this story and it so could keep going with were the plot line just went. So continue this story, end it all together of do a sequel? You tell me! Overall I will decide what I want to do but I really want to do what you guys want, so please let me know! Thanks again and hope you liked it!<strong>

**xoxo REVIEWWWW. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hey everyone. I am just going to continue with this story from here, and not bother making a sequel that you guys have to add to your lists again. Since so many of you have already added this story, and I thank you soooo much. So here is Chapter 12. As always please let me know what you think, because by now you know that I enjoy reading your comments and value what you all think of my story. So enjoy!**

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

He looked over at me, his dark eyes meeting mine with sympathy yet compassion, "The secret's out." He quietly said, as he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. I smiled widely accepting his embrace. I'm honestly not so sure what to expect when we get home, but I'm trying really hard to focus on this amazing four hour flight I am about to have with my boyfriend. A lot can happen in four hours, can't it?

"Aria, your passport." Ezra nudged me as I woke up out of my day dream, "Oh right." I replied, fumbling around in my bag for it. I pulled it out and handed it over to the plump women who sat behind the counter. Her skin was a dark tan and her hair seemed to be everywhere. She had beads, dreadlocks and even braids strung throughout her black coarse hair. Her name tag read _Helen. _She accepted my passport, looking it over multiple times. Her eyes flashed between Ezra, myself and the passport as she asked, "Honeymoon?"

Ezra's laugh was immediate and she handed us each back our respective passports, "No, no, no." Helen looked uncomfortable as the silence awkwardly grew, "Next." She yelled. We both shuffled out of the way and into the security line, which was at least thirty people deep. I leaned against Ezra and his arms wrapped around me. He leaned down and kissed the crown of my head, saying, "Hello Mrs. Fitz."

I laughed at his comment but inside my heart was turning, imagining being married to him, imagining being his, forever. I turned around and looked at him, smacking his chest, "Hi hubby." His finger met my lips, silently shushing me. The line continued to move forward, until we were at the front.

"Shoes off, jewlery off, everything in a container. Step through." The guard was telling everyone. I slipped my flip flops off, throwing them into a container with Ezra's shoes and bag.

After we both walked through the security we were strolling hand in hand through the terminal, checking out the shops along the way to kill time. A small corner store sat adjacent to our terminal. Candy, snacks, and magazines lined the walls. I picked up a packet of skittles, playfully saying, "Would you like to taste the rainbow babe?" He pulled me in towards him, kissing my lips tenderly then pulling apart, sexily telling me, "I'd like to taste more then the rainbow." I pushed him away, grabbing his hand, "Cool, let's get them."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

She pushed me away, spun around and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. "Cool, let's get them." Was her only response to my sexual comment. Sweet. One point for Ezra ladies and gentlemen.

I pulled my black wallet out of my left pocket, and handed over the money for the Skittles. We walked out of the store and sat down in the seats across from the store, waiting for our plane. Aria opened the Skittles the moment we sat down. She took out a handful, examining a red one, and the popping it into her mouth, "You know what my mom always used to tell me?" She asked me. I replied, "No, what?"

"For every Skittle you ate, you could make a wish." Laughing I asked her, "Seriously?"

She got offensive, "Hey! I was like five!"

"Well... then we have a lot of wishes to make, don't we?"

Her eyes went blank as she starred at me, softly saying, "I only have one wish." Pausing she continued, "I just want to be with you." Smiling widely I took the bag of Skittles out of her hand, placing them on my backpack which was on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, tenderly kissing her on the lips, then on the temple, she let out a quiet moan before I said, "I already have you, I don't need to make a wish."

She pulled away, biting her lower lip nervously, whispering, "We need to go somewhere. Now." I quickly stood up, grabbing our bags, motioning for her to follow me. A family bathroom stood across the hall from us, unoccupied. We rushed across, trying to look innocent.

Once inside it was only seconds before my hands where all over her, ripping her dress over her head, tracing the outline of her frame. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her hands were feeling around for my belt buckle as we kissed. I shed my shorts while she lifted my shirt over my head, rubbing her hands lightly on my back. I hoisted her up on the counter, fumbling with the back of her bra before successfully unhooking it. It dropped slowly to the ground. Her hands were now wrapped around my neck and our kisses became deeper and longer.

"Aria, are you sure?" I asked her cautiously as I went for her underwear, feeling the hem along the top. She broke apart for a second, "Mhmm."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

A loud pounding sounded on the door, "Hurry the hell up, my son has to piss."

We laughed, fumbling around for our clothes, which were scattered across the floor. Ezra threw me my bra, followed by my shirt. "Shit Ezra, this isn't going to look good." He shrugged helplessly, zippering his shorts.

The door swung open in front of us, and an grumpy looking middle age man appeared in front of us, holding a squirming little boy who was probably around three, "Jesus, take your honeymoon somewhere else."

Ezra put his hands up in protest, "No, no, we aren't..."

The man got in Ezra's face, cutting him off, "No need to explain yourself little boy, I know the ropes." I stood about a foot away and sweetly said, "Babe, come on." Ezra smiled, excusing himself from the older man's presence.

"You're sly Ms. Montgomery." He whispered in my ear, squeezing my butt cheek.

Just then I stopped mid-step, "Shit Ezra." "Shit, Shit, Shit."

He looked confused, and I smacked my head, "We forgot to use protection."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! I guess they just got lost in the moment... maybe a little too much. What's gonna happen now! REVIEWWWWWW please. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahh, Summer is flying by way to quickly. I legit have my next month planned out for me, then its two weeks and school will start up again. But any who please enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think! That IS what keeps me going. **

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

Just then I stopped mid-step, "Shit Ezra." "Shit, Shit, Shit."

He looked confused, and I smacked my head, "We forgot to use protection."

He waved it off casually and kept walking, "It's fine babe."

I picked up my pace try and catch up with him, quickly saying, "No it's really not Ezra." He paused, placing both his arms on my shoulders, and looking down at me, "Breath Aria, breath." I ran my hand through my hair, playing with the ends, "I'm trying." His arms wrapped around my waist and embraced me in a gentle hug, before placing a kiss on my forehead, "It will all be fine."

* * *

><p>The air felt different, the temperature was colder. Everything was just not right. I didn't want to be home, I didn't want to face my parents, I didn't want Ezra to have to face anyone, but most of all I didn't want us to have to face anyone. This was not the way I planned on telling my parents about my relationship with the English teacher.<p>

I released my tight grip on his hand the moment I saw my parents waiting for me at the far side of the terminal, "We can't." His face looked hurt and confused, as he fumbled for somewhere to place his dropped hand, "They already know Aria." I shook my head, "They can't."

"We can't deny it anymore babe, it's now or never." I bit my lip, fighting the silent urge to cry.

We were within ten feet of my parents, still walking side by side when my dad came forcefully walking towards us, "You!" He pointed, while screaming. I took a quick step in front of Ezra, "Dad, stop." He tried to push his way around me but my mom took a firm grip on his right arm, pulling him back slightly, "Byron."

He continued yelling, "I will put you in jail you son of a bitch, how dare you..."

"Dad Stop!"

He froze, and lowered his fist which was now directly in front of Ezra's face, the only thing between them was me. My mom pulled him back further away from us, "Please, how old are you?" She asked him.

He raised his hand again, pointing at Ezra, "You bastard. How could you disrespect us like this? We trusted you. You're her teacher."

"Byron!" My mom yelled, "No one is going to get anywhere in this mess with you bashing on him like that." I shot my mom a thankful glance and asked, "How do you guys even know?"

My mom was fiddling with her rings, "Well I've suspected something for awhile." She stated quietly, looking down at the ground. My dad pulled away from her grip on his arm, "You what?" She motioned between me and Ezra, "Have you seen the way she looks at him? Or whenever his name is mentioned for that fact, she gets all tense or flushed." "So, you're telling me you suspected our 16-year old daughter was dating her teacher?" "Well I never said dating, I just thought something was a little off." My dad began to walk away from us, "You're all a little off."

Tears were brimming is my eyes as I walked to give my mom a hug, or at least a reassuring gesture. She embraced me gently before pulling away, stroking the edge of my hair, "Oh honey. Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes looked hurt, but sympathetic at the same time. I shrugged, "How do I tell you something like that?" She shook her head helplessly, "Oh sweetie, where did I go wrong?" I smiled weakly before motioning to Ezra, "Mom, I want to introduce you to someone."

I took Ezra's hand in mine, clasping our fingers together, "This is my boyfriend, Ezra." Ezra smiled widely, holding out his hand to my mom, "Mrs. Montgomery."

"Ezra." She returned the gesture, shaking his hand before letting go., "Alright, we should get home."

Halfway to the parking lot I asked my mom, "What about dad?" She didn't miss a beat and continued walking, bitterly stating, "I have the keys, if he isn't here, we are leaving." I bit my lower lip struggling with the next question, "Are you guys...okay?" She remained silent until after we were in the car, doors shut tight. She started the ignition before turning to face Ezra and I.

"Listen to me. Some people may think I'm crazy for being okay with you two, but I know what it's like to be in love, truly in love, and I can tell you one thing Aria, I was never truly in love with your father, and I don't think I ever will be." She stopped, trying to figure out what to say next. I went to ask something but she continued before the words could even leave my mouth.

"When I was 17 I was in love, truly in love. His name was Marcus, he was adopted from Kenya, an orphaned victim of the genocide. He was everything you could ever want in a guy, charming, sweet kind, but my parents though otherwise. I snuck around with him for awhile. We'd meet at the lake, at the train tracks, where ever no one could see us. Then one day my parents caught us, my dad threatened to have him arrested, said he was using me, that sneaking around like that was nothing to be proud of. No one believed me when I said I was in love. For awhile I dismissed him all together. It was only months after I married your dad and had you that I let myself think of him again. I wish I had had as much of a strong willed personality as you Aria, because I think Marcus and I would still be together now."

I sat still in the passenger seat, numb with emotion. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, how to say something after my mom had just released this information on me. "You don't love dad?" Was the only question that seemed to escape my lips quietly.

"I never said I didn't love him. But I can tell you that the love you have for Ezra is not the same love I have for your father."

Shifting in my seat I finally broke down. The tears streamed from my face, flowing freely. I didn't bother wiping them as I knew it was no use, "I don't know what to do." I sobbed hysterically, struggling to say what I wanted in between my sobs. I felt Ezra's hand rub my arm gently, my mom's voice quietly soothing me. I looked between Ezra and my mom. All this hiding, all this sneaking around for months, it felt like a lie. I had lied to my mom about everything, where I was going, what I was doing, everything. And here she was, sitting in the driver's seat, completely okay with my relationship, my relationship with my teacher. If only everyone was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Again sorry for the wait! But please please REVIEW! xoxo<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are way too sweet with all your lovely comments. Therefore I decided in my in between time between work and such today to attempt and write this chapter. Just so you know I am writing this instead of doing my summer reading, haha, A+ student right here. But anyway please enjoy this chapter and once again let me know what ya'all think! **

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

Today was the day things would change forever. It was Thursday, the first day back to school after Spring Break. I'd been home for seven days, sat around my apartment for seven days, waiting for that phone call or the knock on the door from the police. Waiting for my life to change forever.

Aria and I said our good-byes when her mom dropped me off at my house after the airport. We haven't talked since. I'm trying to not take it personally, but it's killing me. Knowing that she is just as upset about this as I am, and yet neither of us can do anything for one another. I was generally surprised with Ella's attitude toward us as a couple, but what scarred me the most was Aria's dad, Byron.

I had no clue what he was capable of, and from our few encounters with each other I assumed it would be more then I or anyone thought possible. I could kiss my application to Hollis good-bye if Byron had anything to do with it.

Straightening my black tie and fixing my red plain shirt I opened the door to my classroom cautiously. I had made it through the front doors without a word from anyone, so I took that as a good sign. I threw my bag down on the chair and turned around to face the chalk board, and write our first assignment after break on it. Scrawling out the words, 'What did you do over Spring Break?' my heart ached once again for Aria. I immensely wished none of this was happening.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality. I whipped around and saw Ella standing in my doorway, a slight smile spread across her face.

"Ella." I whispered.

She walked towards me, hand extended, "I hope you're doing okay Ezra."

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine, thanks."

Nodding slightly she paced back and forth, "The principal said he wanted to talk to us during lunch, does that work for you?"

"If I said it doesn't do you think it'll be okay?" I asked her sarcastically. Her laugh filled the room, "You're too perfect for her Ezra."

* * *

><p>The periods passed by with a slow dullness, as the anticipation of this meeting loomed in my stomach. She walked in the classroom, her hair in a messy side braid, not a trace of make-up on her face. She wore skinny blue jeans and an oversized t-shirt. It was obvious that the last week had stressed her out just as much as it had me, but she held her head eyes, typical Aria.<p>

Our eyes met the moment she walked past my desk, and the whispers of the students grew louder. A weak smile spread across her face when she took her seat. I turned back around to face the board, pointing at the question I had written earlier this morning, "Alright everyone, I hope you all had a great break, but now it's back to reality." A circle of moans surrounded my head, "So your assignment today is to write a paragraph about how your break was. What all of you did. You'll have twenty minutes to write and then we will all go around and share if you'd like to."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

Was he actually serious? Write about my break, alright Ezra.

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled my name on the top of the sheet. My pencil fumbled around a little and I struggled with deciding exactly what to write. Since I knew no one besides Ezra was going to read this I decided to write Aruba from my point of view, and no one elses.

_ Mr. Fitz, _

_ I suppose I can write you a paragraph about how I spent my Spring Break, but I'm pretty sure you already know. My trip to Aruba didn't turn out quite as __planned, but that's no surprise to you, is it? I wish I could go back and change everything, make it easier on both of us, especially you. I won't be able to live __with myself if anything were to happen to you knowing that it is just as much my fault, if not more, as yours. Words can't really describe how amazing Aruba was in the beginning, well besides the fact that a certain bitch kissed you. I'm honestly trying to get over that, but it's harder then you would think. _

_I have spent the last seven days thinking about you, thinking about us. I wanted to call you, to text you, to come over so badly that it hurt. Believe me when I say that Ezra. I am dreading next period, lunch. I'm meeting with the principal and my mom, I think you are coming? Please, just promise me you won't take all the blame yourself. It was just as much me as you and I wouldn't want it any other way. No one can ever take what we have, remember that. _

_My love always and no matter what, _

_Aria xoxo_

I laid my pencil down on the desk and glanced around me, everyone else was finishing up too. Ezra stood in the front of the classroom, fiddling with his tie. I looked up at the clock and noticed we only had five minutes of class left, we had spent nearly double our twenty minutes on writing.

"Alright guys, anyone want to share?"

Mona's hand shot up immediately, "Me Mr. Fitz, I want to."

He cleared his throat and motioned for her to share.

"Well, I went with the class to Aruba, to try and save that school. You were there, and so were a lot of other people in the class actually. Aria was too..." She stopped and stood up, "I think you and Aria actually got sent home, didn't you?" She paused again, waiting for a reaction from either myself or Ezra. When both of us remained silent she went on, "For having a teacher-student affair..."

Ezra cut her off, "I think that's enough Mona."

She tried to protest, "But Mr. Fitz, that is what happened, isn't..."

"Mona." His voice was firm, but unsteady. Sitting back down in her seat, obviously defeated, she continued to smirk ear to ear.

* * *

><p>I sat in the chair, fiddling with my rings on my fingers. I had been starring down at my lap since I was called into the office. My mom sat next to me, Mrs. Davis next to her and Ezra sat next to her. Strategic placing. We all sat there in silence, no one daring to say the first word.<p>

Mr. Stroman slammed his fist down on the desk forcefully, "This is not something we want at Rosewood Ezra. You understand that, don't you?"

Ezra nodded in his seat, "I'm aware of that, thanks."

"I just don't understand how this kind of situation goes unnoticed? Why was I the one to discover this? How did Ella not notice, how did we as a faculty not notice this?" Mrs. Davis was tense on the side of her chair.

"I'm not quite sure to do honestly." Mr. Stroman continued, "We've never had a situation quite like this here at Rosewood. And as you can imagine no one around here wants to involve police quite yet. I've discussed your situation with my fellow higher authorities and we want to talk about what's happened more with you guys, and especially you Ella."

"My opinion?"

"Yes Ella. Your opinion is going to have a major affect in how we choose to go about Ezra's punishment."

"Yes Ella, what is your opinion exactly?" Mrs. Davis asked in a defensive and smart tone.

"They are in love. I say let them be."

Both of them sat forward in shock, and in unison exclaimed, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww I like this chapter. I think you really can tell how in love they are, and how it is realish. hah. Im such a sap and romantic. Anyway please REVIEW! xoxo<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Hopefully the next chapter will get out before I go away to the beach! Yaaa I will try! I leave Saturday and will be back Monday but then I no sooner get home and am back to the beach Thursday. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to let me know what you think! I love reading all your comments and a special thanks to all of you who have been following my story since the beginning, and for those of you who have just recently caught on, thank you too. Hope you all are enjoying it! **

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

"My opinion?"

"Yes Ella. Your opinion is going to have a major affect in how we choose to go about Ezra's punishment."

"Yes Ella, what is your opinion exactly?" Mrs. Davis asked in a defensive and smart tone.

"They are in love. I say let them be."

Both of them sat forward in shock, and in unison exclaimed, "What?"

My mom shrugged easily, "You remember what it was like to be young, don't you?"

Mrs. Davis stood up and paced over to the window, turning around to address us, "Mrs. Montgomery, surely you understand what is going on here?" She motioned between Ezra and I rudely.

She nodded, "I'm well aware, thanks. She is my daughter."

Mr. Stromen clasped his hands together in front of him, "Then it's settled, nothing will be done." I let out a huge sigh that I was unaware I'd been holding in. He continued on, "Now, this doesn't mean you all have free range, this is still a professional environment, and Ezra, you are still Aria's teacher."

A huge smile spread across his face as Ezra replied, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>(4 days later, Ezra's POV)<strong>

I sat at home, a stack full of papers in front of me to grade. Procrastinating was not one of my stronger qualities. After a few days I was finally starting to grade the kids assignments on what they did over break. A lot of them talked about Aruba, and how it was a great experience. Some kids who stayed home talked about volunteering at some local shelter's, but the only one I really cared about reading was Aria's.

It had been written pre our trip to Mr. Stromen's office. Prior to the verdict I never thought we'd get, we were free to be a couple, nothing would be done. Four days later I still couldn't believe it myself.

Her handwriting was as neat as it always was on her standard piece of college lined paper, her I's undotted, her letter's curved together in some form of cursive. At first glance it looked just like every other student's but as I started to read it, my heart constricted in ways I never even thought imaginable.

_Mr. Fitz,_

Classy first line, always like Aria, not to address me by my first name on anything school related. Or anything printed for that matter.

_I suppose I can write you a paragraph about how I spent my Spring Break, but I'm pretty sure you already know._

Believe me do I know.

_My trip to Aruba didn't turn out quite as __planned, but that's no surprise to you, is it?_

Nothing with her is ever a surprise, but I can honestly say that what happened in Aruba surprised me slightly. Especially the getting sent home aspect.

_I wish I could go back and change everything, make it easier on both of us, especially you. __I won't be able to live __with myself if anything were to happen to you knowing that it is just as much my fault, if not more, as yours. _

She doesn't ever brag about it or show it, but Aria Montgomery is quite possibly the most un-selfish person you'll ever meet, all she ever worries about is others, how they are doing, what would happen to them. That's one of the things that I love so much about her.

_Words can't really describe how amazing Aruba was in the beginning, well besides the fact that a certain bitch kissed you. I'm honestly trying to get over that, but it's harder then you would think._

_I have spent the last seven days thinking about you, thinking about us. I wanted to call you, to text you, to come over so badly that it hurt. Believe me when I say that Ezra. _

It was sort of a mutual decision, to let everything cool off after our trip, take a small break from constantly texting. Just incase something were to happen, we didn't want any current evidence or anything. It killed me more then I could ever tell her. Not being able to comfort her, hear her voice, it was the worst week of my life.

_I am dreading next period, lunch. I'm meeting with the principal and my mom, I think you are coming? Please, just promise me you won't take all the blame yourself. It was just as much me as you and I wouldn't want it any other way. No one can ever take what we have, remember that._

_My love always and no matter what,_

_Aria xoxo_

I placed the letter down on my coffee table, sat back, stunned, amazed. Her letter flowed so beautifully, described every fear we shared. We both had the same fears going into that meeting, neither of us wanted the blame placed too heavily on the other. I didn't want anything placed on her. She didn't deserve the consequences that came with dating me.

My phone buzzed on the table, the screen lighting up with the letters, 'AM.' Just the person I wanted to talk to.

I_ don't think I'm going to be in school tomorrow. :( xoxo_

_Are you okay? E.F._

She'd seemed a little tired in class today, but other then that she had seemed like herself. I was curious as to what was the matter.

_Honestly? No. I feel like shit. xoxo_

_Want me to bring you some soup? E.F._

_It's 10:30 at night babe. xoxo_

_Doesn't matter. E.F. _

_I think I'm just gonna try to go to sleep. Not sure how my parents would feel with you showing up to my house at this hour. ;) xoxo_

_You better be ready for dinner tomorrow. Please feel better. E.F._

_I hope so. I love you. xoxo_

She was right. Although her dad was trying to come around to the idea of us being together, he still despised me. I'd been to her house once since our relationship was semi-okayed. I wanted to straighten things out with her dad, try to come to some sort of friendly communication. I'd like to say something was accomplished because Aria insists it was, but in all reality little progress was made. It's not the easiest situation to get used to, especially with me still being her teacher.

Her mom was better, and she even invited me over for dinner tommorow with the family. That should be an interesting event. She seems to be taking the whole scenario a little better then Byron. Maybe it's the whole Marcus factor, the whole I was in love, but couldn't be. I couldn't ever imagine being told I couldn't love Aria, couldn't be with her.

I fiddled with my phone, debating if I should text her back. I decided against it, she was probably already asleep, or trying to. I looked at the clock and it was almost eleven. If I wanted to be able to function all day tomorrow I better get ready to go to sleep too. I turned off the light in the living room and walked to the bedroom, clutching Aria's note in my hand. Opening the top drawer of my dresser I picked up a small box, my mother's. I opened the lid gently, and ran my hands over my mom's engagement ring, picturing it on Aria's small finger. I put the letter in the box, and closed it. Maybe someday the ring would have a different home. For now, baby steps. The first one being dinner at the Montgomery's tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww yaaaa! Please let me know what you think, as always. REVIEW!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so last chapter until I get back from vacation! Which will be in about a week and a halfish. Sadness. I'd update during then but I won't have my laptop and I just wanna chill and enjoy vacation! But please continue to review and let me know what you think, I love your feedback! **

**xoxo Morgan**

**P.S. If you haven't followed me on twitter yet, make sure you do! waitwhatxoxo. Feel free to message me your thoughts, or any ideas for the story! I'll take your opinion into hand when I write the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

I stayed home from school today. One of my better decisions in the last month. I've already thrown up one too many times. I lost track after the third time. I keep trying to figure out what I've eaten in the past few days, something I did unusual, anything, but my mind keeps coming up blank.

My door creaked open, "Aria, sweetie." My mom stepped in, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the corner of my bed, worry on her face. It took her a moment or two, but she finally, quietly asked me, "Sweetie, are you... are you sure you're just sick?" I looked at her, puzzled. Then it clicked, what she was asking me.

"Oh god mom." I sat up straighter, "No, no, no." She edged closer to me, and wrapped her arms around me, "Aria, have you guys... had sex?"

I couldn't believe this was happening, that I was having this conversation, that what both of us were thinking could actually be a reality. I muttered a weak 'yes.'

She released me, "And I'm sure you used protection, right Aria?" I remained silent, unable to look her in the eyes. Her voice grew a little louder, "Right Aria?" When I didn't answer her the second time she stood up, "I'm going to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner, I'll... I'll get some tests I guess." She turned and walked to the door, I heard her footsteps walking down the stairs. I hollered after her, too late for her to hear though, "I'm not Mom." When she didn't reply I said it again to myself for some kind of reassurance, "I'm not pregnant... No I'm not."

An hour later my door opened again, my mom standing there, holding three boxes. She shrugged, "Just want to be extra sure, right?" I nodded, and stood up to walk to the bathroom. Looking at the boxes all of them were the same. First Response, read the results in less then two minutes it proudly displayed. My mom stood over the counter opening them frantically. I pulled it out of her hand, "Mom, I got this." Silently she exited the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit down on the corner of my bed. She was holding my teddy bear I've had since I was little, slowly rocking back and forth.

One test at a time I peed. Once all six were done I lined them up side by side on the bathroom counter. Standing overtop of them I looked in the mirror. I looked stressed, if that showed anything as to what the tests would say. My mom knocked on the door, "Sweetheart, it's been two minutes." I faced her, the small smile fading immediately from my face, "I can't look at them mom." Her hand motioned to the counter, and she sternly said, "Aria."

My eyes slowly wandered down to the six tests lining my marble counter, as did my mom's. She gasped first. All six tests read positive.

People always say that when something life changing happens, your whole body goes numb. Yeah, that really does happen, and it's the scariest experience ever.

Tears were brimming in my eyes while my mom's arms wrapped carefully around me, as if I was a doll you could injure easily. "Shhhhh." Her words attempted to sooth me, but I pushed away, into the hallway outside my room and quickly down the stairs. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be alone. I grabbed my keys off of the table by the door and yelled over my shoulder, "I'll be back in time for dinner." The door slammed shut behind me as my feet took me towards my car.

I sat inside my car for ten minutes, willing myself to put the car key in the ignition. My heart was beating a million times per minute and my whole life seemed to be flashing before me. This was not happening. I pulled out my cellphone, ready to call one of the girls, anyone to talk to, but then I remembered everyone was at school. In defeat I pulled my keys out of the ignition and walked back towards my house.

My feet carried me effortlessly up to my room, where my mom was still standing over the bathroom counter, she saw me catch a glimpse of her, "It's going to be okay Aria." I nodded slightly, biting my quivering lower lip. She pushed past me, patting my on my back on her way, "I'm going to go start dinner. Ezra will be here at 4:30 for some drinks beforehand."

She walked out, letting the door close behind her. Standing in my room I pulled myself together and made my way to the bathroom to get a shower, attempt to look better then I actually felt.

I walked out of the bathroom an hour and a half later, after standing under the water for what felt like an eternity, trying my wash my feelings down the drain. Being pregnant is supposed to be a happy, joyful occasion, right? Why is it that I don't feel an ounce of happiness?

I let my hair try natural, slipped into a bright floral dress, that fitted my like a glove and looked perfect. I put on a pair of gold beaded earrings, and some gold bangles. Standing in front of the mirror while I was applying my makeup I ran my hand over my flat stomach. I had my suck in a very deep breath to keep myself from crying. I couldn't face reality.

The doorbell rang. My dad hollered he would get it.

Suddenly my body felt numb again and terror rushed through me. I couldn't face him. Lie to his face when he asked me how I was feeling. Hide this from him. I had to tell myself to slow down, it was still early, I hadn't even been to a doctor, I could manage keeping it from him tonight, at least I hoped so.

My dad's voice echoed from downstairs, "Aria. We have company." Here goes nothing.

I gently walked down the stairs, twirling the ends of my hair as I did so. Ezra stood at the bottom, wearing dark khaki pants, and a teal blue oxford shirt. His tie was multicolored, purples, blues, blacks. He looked stunning. His arms embraced me, whispering into my hair, "Hello beautiful," as I stepped down the last step.

I smiled weakly, "Want to come to the kitchen with me? I was just going to go help my mom with dinner." He took my hand, following me into the kitchen.

My mom looked up from the stove and turned around, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel that hung off the side of her apron, "Ezra! So glad you could make it." She gave him a long hug.

Ezra cleared his throat, "Thank you for having me Ella."

She playfully smacked him, "Please, I mean you're practically family!" Shooting her a quick death stare I added a casual 'haha.'

Suddenly a stench unexplainable filled the kitchen, I looked between Ezra and my mom, "Do you smell that?" I asked them. Both of them looked at me with a confused expression plastered across their face. My hand flew over my mouth and I rushed out the back door and leaned over the porch railing.

I stood there for a few seconds before a hand was rubbing circles on the small of my back, "Babe, are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring but a concerned tone was there. I wiped my hand across my mouth in a fast motion, turning around to face his worried face, "I'm fine. Just fine. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, how cute is Ezra! I seriously am in love with him, and especially their relationship, can you tell? haha. Well anyway REVIEW please! Love ya! Until next time. xoxo<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Wooo I'm finally back and in action! Vacation was nice, and relaxing but I'm so glad to be home. I missed my friends and house. You know how that is, right? I love being home! haha. But anyways please enjoy this chapter and remember to let me know what you think, it only takes a minute, even less, of your time and it really motivates me and let's me know how you are liking the story, because that is why I write, for YOU. So enjoy this chapter, it is so drama filled!**

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV) (takes place right after the last chapter.)<strong>

I stood there for a few seconds before a hand was rubbing circles on the small of my back, "Babe, are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring but a concerned tone was there. I wiped my hand across my mouth in a fast motion, turning around to face his worried face, "I'm fine. Just fine. Everything is going to be fine." I kept my gaze froward, staring at out the backyard. A strange silence had formed between us, until my mom's voice was heard from the doorway, "Aria, everything okay?" I pulled away from Ezra and answered my mom, "Ya, I'm good."

She eyed me sternly but continued, "Well dinner is almost ready, so why don't you guys come inside and get Ezra a drink?"

With my stomach still queasy and in knots I followed Ezra and my mom back inside. The smell continued but I tried to brush it off. Opening the cabinet and taking two glasses down I asked him weakly, "What do you want to drink?" He reached for the cup, "I can get it, it's no..." My dad walked into the kitchen, cutting Ezra off, "No, no Ezra, you're our guest, Aria can get it."

I rolled my eyes dramatically at my dad, while Ezra said, "It's really okay Byron." I grabbed the cup back out of Ezra's hand quickly, saying, "What do you want?"

"Water is fine." He said. I filled his glass up and then motioned for him to follow me into the family room. Willingly he followed.

We both took a seat on the couch, next to each other. I laid my head cautiously on his shoulder letting out a soft sigh. He shifted a little and leaned forward to place his drink on the table in front of us, immediately asking, "Okay, what's the matter?"

I remained silent, refusing to look at him. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he usually does.

"Aria..."

Burying my face in the pillow next to me I mumbled, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

I think I heard what she said right, but I lifted the pillow from below her just to make sure, "What did you say?"

Her face look distraught and right then and there I knew I had heard her correctly. I knew I hadn't mistaken the five words she had just quietly told me. My heart was beating faster then it was a second ago as she repeated, "I think I'm pregnant."

The words were just now starting to process in my mind, and my silence must have scarred her because tears began to fall as she told me, "I get it if you don't want anything to do with it, or me for that matter." I had wanted to cut her off, but the words came out of her mouth so fast I didn't get a chance. She went to stand up, but I pulled her down, into my lap. By this point she was sobbing. She buried her face in my chest, her tears quickly making my shirt damp.

I stroked her dark hair while telling her, "I would never, ever in a million years think of leaving you." Her head remained buried in my chest as she said, "I don't want you to get in trouble." I smiled a little. Always Aria to not want the guilt or consequences to come back on someone other then herself.

"Yo, lovebirds, dinner is ready." Mike stood in the hallway adjacent to the family room. I gave him a nod, and he turned and left quickly, noticing his upset sister lying in my lap. She must have heard him because slowly she stood up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed his shoulder gently, whispering, "Everything is going to be fine." A smile spread across her lips as I walked behind her into the dining room.

The table was set with what looked like extremely old china. Bowls of Noodles, Meatballs, Bread and Salad lined the middle of the table. I was slightly afraid to touch it as I sat down next to Aria on one side of the table. Across from us sat Mike, and on each side respectively sat Byron and Ella. It looked like the perfect family dinner, until the conversation began.

"So Aria, news to share?" Byron asked as he piled a heaping mound of pasta onto his plate. I could see Ella shoot Byron a defensive look. "Or wait, I alraedy know, even though my own daughter failed to inform me she is having a baby."

Pasta flew across the table as Mike spat out his food, "What?" Aria remained silent, playing with the edge of the white linen table cloth that stretched across the table.

Her dad's voice grew sterner and louder as the silence grew, "Aria."

"Byron, please, not now." Ella hissed.

"When else then Ella? When else? I'm pretty sure this is a lot more important then some small talk dinner conversation." He rose from his chair, throwing his napkin down as he did so. Aria remained silent, as he walked over to her.

"What haven't I given you Aria? Everything. This house, your life, I moved us back here so you could be with your friends again, have the life you always loved so much, not to do this. Not to get pregnant and humiliate our family like this. This is not the same girl I raised."

"BYRON!" Ella stood also now.

"God damit Aria, answer me." His voice was high, and he was inches from her.

Aria didn't make eye contact with him but quietly said, "What is there to tell you, you obviously already know."

"And how did I find out Aria, not from you, no not from you."

"Well the only explanation is Mom, because she's the only one that knew." Aria was toying with the end of her hair, avoiding direct confrontation from her dad.

"Oh, but I'm sure Ezra knows, don't you Ezra?"

"She just told me Byron." I cleared my throat.

"I should have been told before that scum bag Aria. I'm you're father."

She pushed back her chair, "He's the father of this baby dad, get it through your head." She held our her hand for me to take, "I think it's time for Ezra to go, this shouldn't be happening in front of him. We can talk when he leaves." Ella nodded sympathetically at me.

"He did this Aria. You're a victim." Her dad continued to badger her as she walked me to the door silently. She stood there and took a deep breath, not responding to her dad's rant from the next room.

"I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes, squeezing my hands.

I cupped her face in my hands, kidding her forehead softly, "Call me, I can come get you, okay?" She nodded, gently pushing me out the door. Little did I know, this was only the beginning of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think, as always! I'm hoping for at least 20 reviews? Come on, there's over 400 of you that read every chapter, it's an easy gesture! And it makes me update faster, remember! xoxo<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all! Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews! I love them! I actually wrote this chapter the today too, just like the last one! I just thought I would hold out a little longer until I figured out how you all were liking the story and the way it was going, but you obviously you all seem to be liking it just fine, so here it is! So again, and as always review, and let me know what you think! Enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV) <strong>

My alarm clock buzzed, and I slowly, ever so slowly, reached across to the end table to hit the snooze button. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to face reality. The reality that I hadn't talked to Aria in three days, that she hadn't responded to any of my messages, hadn't been in school for the past three days. I was miserable. Having already hit my alarm three times this morning, just like every other morning this week, time was ticking. Looking over at the clock I noticed I had to be at work in fifteen minutes, shit. Unwillingly I forced myself to get up, stripping off the white t-shirt I had slept in and worn for the past three days. Quickly ruffling through my shirts hanging up in my closet I slipped on a lilac dress shirt, black pants and a sleek grey and black tie. On the way out the door I noticed my reflection in the mirror and ran my hands through my hair a few times. I had five minutes to get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV) <strong>

I don't think I have ever been so upset and angry with my dad in my entire life, not even when he sat us down to tell us we were moving to Iceland. No nothing can compare to the ridiculous level of immaturity he displayed Monday night. It was Friday. I had been forced to stay home from school the past three days, apparently I was 'sick.' On top of being 'sick' my phone and laptop were also taken away, cutting off all contacts to the living world outside the miserable hellhole.

For the past three days I've sat here in my bed, starring at the wall, reading, trying to do anything to take away the memories of Monday night. My dad screaming at me, making a scene in front of Ezra. I'm mad at my mom too, for telling him. She had no right to, it's not like I wasn't going to tell him, because I mean really being pregnant isn't something that can be hidden. Especially from my own father.

After hours of pleading and begging last night my mom finally convinced my dad to let me go to school today, a task that did not come easily. Who ever thought I would want to go to school so badly I'd have to beg for it.

I still hadn't been given my phone back, and I'm sure the girls and Ezra especially were wondering were I was. I'm sure they were asking Ezra questions he didn't know the answer to, but he wished he did.

Since I was not about to hitch a ride to school from my mom, I optioned for the bus, something I would have never even thought about doing a week ago.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV) <strong>

The bell had rung once again for the beginning of English class. Aria's period. Her seat was empty once again. Hannah shot me a look of concern, and I shrugged helplessly. This couldn't be good.

Ten minuted into class the door creaked open. Her petite figure closed the door gently walking to my desk to hand me a pass. She was wearing a black striped quarter length shirt, with grey skinny cords. She looked exhausted. Her eyes met mine for the briefest second, and she gave me a weak smile. I quickly lost my train of thought, and all I could think about was her. "Alright class, we'll pick up here tomorrow. Study hall for the rest of the period."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

Immediately the girls crowded around my desk, Hannah sitting on top of it.

"Aria, where have you been?" Spencer asked me with a worried tone in her voice. I grimaced, I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to tell anyone for that matter. Especially not here. "I was sick." I stated casually.

Hannah was playing with her hair, "Honey, when your sick you can still text your best friends and let us know! Even your boyfriend didn't know anything."

"Yea, what's up?" Emily asked.

"I'll explain everything later, just not...here." I told them. Ezra walked over, and motioned towards the doorway, "Can I talk...to you?"

Standing up, I followed him into the hallway. Once he closed the door behind him, I ran into his chest, burying my face in in again. Soothingly he stroked my hair, while quietly asking, "What happened?"

I backed away, telling him, "I was on lockdown."

A grin spread across his face as he laughed a little, "It seems that way."

"I'm so sorry."

He grasped my shoulders, "Hey, hey, no. It's not your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

She took a small breath, and rolled her eyes, trying to stop herself from loosing it. Bitting her lower lip, she shook her head, "I just don't know what to do."

I lifted her chin with my fingers, her brown eyes meeting mine, as she continued, "I keep trying to think of why he did that Monday night, why my mom didn't say anything, and I can't think of anything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, any of it, and all the keep doing is mentioning it, as if I have some sort of disease, as if this is something that will just go away soon..." She stopped, to catch her breath, as she fell into my chest yet again. She never got a chance to finish her sentence because her tears enveloped her.

I held her until the bell rang and then wrote her a pass to the nurse so she could compose herself. Since I didn't have a class i went with her, sitting o the dge of the bed she was laying in.

"Come over tonight." I told her.

She rubbed the side of her face, wiping away a few stray tears, "Babe."

"You can't go home." I informed her sternly.

"I have to." She whined.

"They are killing you. It happened and they need to accept it or else they are never going to survive these next months. You'll never survive these next months."

"I'll try." She said quietly, leaning back against the wall.

I wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, "Just come home with me, please."

She crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting on her knees in front of me, "I wish it was that easy." She breathed.

The curtain swung open behind me, making a loud swoosh sound, "Mr. Fitz, someone wants to see you." The nurse pointed back to Aria's mom standing my her desk. Aria's eyes got big as she noticed. She went to stand up, but I stopped her, "It's okay."

Standing up slowly, I walked over to Ella, who was stood directly in front of the nurse's desk. She nodded to the hallway, saying, "Can I talk to you?" Cautiously I followed her, not saying a word.

"Ezra listen," She began, "Byron can't grasp the fact that all this is happening and all he is doing is doubting Aria, and making her miserable. He's been yelling at her nonstop for the past three days and quite honestly I'm about done with it. But there's not really anything I can do, he lives there too." She stopped, looking back at Aria who was still in the office, "I'm asking this as a mom, but also as a friend. Could she stay with you, just until things get settled, until I get Byron to relax. I know what it's like to be pregnant and they last thing you want is someone screaming at you 24/7."

Standing there I'm sure my face looked just as stunned as I was feeling. "Of course." I told her, without even giving it a second thought.

She reached out to clasp my shoulder, "Thank you Ezra. I'll drop off some bags and her phone for her. No sense in going home and creating more drama. It's alright, right?"

"It's fine Ella." I told her, wrapping her in a hug.

Actually it was more then fine. It was amazing. Just plain amazing. My girlfriend was going to live with me. My girlfriend who also happens to be my student. Life didn't get much better then this.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. I love Ella! haha. Anyway again let me know what ya think! I'm really getting into this story, if you can tell! Two chapter in one day. Score. xoxox<strong>

**P.S. And even though this chapter went up today too, remember they are two different chapter, which means two reviews! ;) I need to know what you think about EACH chapter. thanks a bunch! love ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews and kind words. I was feeling extra generous the other day, that would explain why you got two chapters in a matter of a few hours. haha. But anyways, this chapter takes place about four months after the last one. Aria is still living with Ezra and more and more drama seems to be happening. Figures. Enjoy!**

**xoxo Morgan**

**Oh and just an FYI, this story began her sophomore year. She was 16. Just thought I'd mention that, because I'm not exactly sure what grade they are in in the show. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

I stood in front of the mirror, not wanting to step out of the bathroom. Ezra's shirt laid on the floor, other laundry scattered around it, and he was banging on the other side of the door, "Babe, you have to come out."

A small whimper escaped my lips, "I can't."

His voice was persistent, "Aria.."

I swung the door open in front of me, and looked in his eyes, "There's no more hiding it Ezra." He stepped beside me, placing his arms gently on my shoulders, like he usually did when he was trying to get a point across to me, "Why do we have to hide it?" He looked upset, like what I had said offended him in some way.

Shrugging I stated, "It's just... I don't want..."

He finished my sentence, questioning, "You don't want people talking about you? Do you?" He had read my mind once again. It's not exactly that I cared what people thought of me in general, it's what they thought about Ezra.

The summer had passed in a haze. Doctors appointments, beach trips, movie days, and very very little contact from my father. We'd spent the whole summer not specifically avoiding the people of Rosewood, but we didn't go out of our way to make our relationship known or be seen together. Sure people had heard things about Ezra and I, but not once had either of us confirmed it to anyone, minus the girls, family, etc. Basically it was a summer to ourselves, to attempt to come to terms with what was happening. And as each day passed, I started dreading the next one. With each day, we were a day closer to having the baby, a day closer to being back in school, and a day closer to face reality, which I still haven't quite come to terms with.

I'd assume it happens with everyone once they find out they are pregnant, but it has to be ten million times different when your a teenager, or at least that's how I feel. There's not a second that goes by that I don't think about it. Not a second goes by that I don't worry. Worry if keeping the baby is a good choice, worry if I'm capable of being a mom, a good mom at the least.

I haven't really talked to my dad this summer at all. There's the random text from him, asking me how I am, but other then that there hasn't been much contact. I make sure to stop over the house to see my mom specifically when he isn't there. Avoiding him isn't doing either of us much good, but for now, that's the best I can do. I'm just not sure if I can face his wrath again, because it's bound to happen.

I shut my eyes, opening them back up after a second or two, "About you." I whispered.

His eyes got wide with sympathy, "Babe, in case you haven't noticed, I don't care what people think about us." His goofy grin spread across his face, attempting to lighten the mood I guess. I shrugged, "I don't wanna go."

He rolled his eyes slightly, "Aria, you have to go to school."

I grunted a little, "I'm not looking forward to it." Looking down at his watch he pointed to it, "Well we have to leave in five minutes." He walked across the room and opened the second drawer on his dresser. Sliding on a bright red dress shirt he said, "Plus be lucky you have me first period."

A sly grin swept my frown away. My voice was normal again as I said, "I still don't understand how you managed that one." I fiddled with my shirt a little, trying to make it look as though I didn't have a four and a half month baby bump under there.

Walking over to me, holding his tie in his right hand, he handed it to me as I wrapped it around his neck, securing it for him. "They needed a teacher for Junior English." He stated it so simply as if it was nothing at all. I leaned up, placing a small peck on his lips, "Good thing." I paused, smirking, "Mr. Fitz."

* * *

><p>The hallways seemed to fall silent as I walked through the doors. Heads turned, fingers pointed, and people whispered. Oh did they whisper. <em>I hear it's Fitz's baby. Omg, she's pregnant. So the rumors were true. <em>

I walked to my locker, unlocking it and shoving my stuff in it as quickly as I could. I was showing, I had been dealing with that, but I mean it's not like it was THAT noticeable. If I hadn't known any better I'd have thought I just gained some weight over the summer, ate one too many hot fudge sundaes. Or not.

"Omg Aria! You are too cute!" Emily ran up to me, placing her hand on my emerging bump. Or what I had assumed would just look like a little flab.

"She's right, you make an adorable pregnant person." Spencer showed up behind her, arms crossed across her chest.

"Guys..." I hissed, shutting my locker.

"So, been making out with the Fitz all summer?" Hannah was at my side, keeping up with my every step, which wasn't hard to do considering she was a half a foot taller than me.

"Omg stop." I said as I pushed the door to his classroom open, trying to ignore this conversation. They all followed me in.

We sat down in the same seats we'd had last year. I guess they had English this period too. Perfect. Just perfect.

Mona, Noell and a few more people trailed in, everyone making an extra glance in my direction. I guess people were just shocked, I would be too. Miss Aria Montgomery got pregnant. I am by no means innocent or a goody goody, but to the people here at Rosewood, I'm the most sane out of my family, they most studious and surely not the one everybody thought would get pregnant. If people had been placing bets as to who would get pregnant in our grade, I would not have made the list.

He walked in the room, looking as every bit gorgeous as he has this morning when we drove here.

"Good Morning everyone." The words escaped his mouth just as the bell rang. Everyone shuffled around to take a seat. A slow but steady sound of whispering began as soon as he turned to write his name on the board. It seemed like deja'vu.

Turning around he clasped his hands in front of him, leaning every so slightly on his desk. A security measure of his.

"For those of you who don't know me," he began before being intersected by none other the Mona. "Mr. Fitz." She raised her hand, but didn't wait for an acceptance before continuing.

"How's your baby doing?" She turned to face me, "Aria, I'm sure you could tell us too, right?"

His face froze, and so did my throat. I knew people knew, but I was not expecting it to come out this soon, and this abruptly in front of everyone. In front of the people I had to spend this entire year with.

"Mona." Ezra's voice was stern and steady. Amazingly.

She shrugged, oblivious. "I was just curious."

He gritted his teeth, "You can be curious after class in detention then Mona."

Her face took on an offended mask, as she stammered back, "What did I do?"

I whipped around to look her in the eyes, "Oh Mona, you know exactly what you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Mona. They just can't seem to get a break from her, can they? But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked it a lot. And that's saying something because normally I think otherwise of my work. Let me know what ya think! REVIEW. xoxo<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyyya everyone! Thursday night here and I was in a writing kind of mode, but then I stopped... Ya know how that is, right? Well anyways please enjoy this chapter and continue to let me know what you think! Wow, already on chapter 20, how time flies :) Thanks for continuing to read and support. Much Love. **

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

Her face took on an offended mask, as she stammered back, "What did I do?"

I whipped around to look her in the eyes, "Oh Mona, you know exactly what you did."

Not saying a single word she silently rose from her desk, "Do I Aria, do I?" I was not in the mood so I simply nodded, not giving her the response she was hoping and anticipating to get. "So when is your lover going to get fired Aria?" She was beside me, leaning down to my level as she spoke. My gaze remained focused forward, not once making eye contact with her.

"Mona." Ezra's voice was stern, "I'm going to have to call the principal if you..."

Her hand flew up forcefully, "Oh shut up Mr. Fitz I'm trying to have a conversation with your baby mama, but apparently she doesn't want to answer me." Her tone was rising and suddenly I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Do not talk to him that way." I muttered, refusing to give her the satisfaction she wanted.

Her mouth was right by my ear as she whispered, "Or what?"

I whipped around and slapped her across the face. Hard. She went flying on top of the desk that was next to me just as the door to the classroom opened. The next thing I knew she was on top of me and I was pulling her hair as hard as I could, while digging my nails into her arm. Her pussy screams filled the air around me, as she hollered for me to stop, "Do not talk to him that way." I told her again.

Two strong arms wrapped around me, Noell pulling Mona off of me, Mr. Stromen holding my upper arms tight to keep me from lunging at her. Ezra still stood over his desk. "You have a lot of nerve Miss Montgomery." The principals voice was stern and steady as he motioned towards Mona gripping at her arms and head. I gasped in protest, "You've got to be kidding." His grip calmed down as he continued, "Starting a fight in the middle of class? After everything, I have, this school has done for you."

"I didn't start anything!" My eyes searched the room, pleading for someone to intersect, stand up for me. Ezra remained mute, standing over his desk.

"She didn't start it." Hannah said from her seat.

"Thanks Hannah, but as Aria's friend, I know you'd lie to protect her."

"But..." She stammered. Anyone who was going to say something, Spencer, Emily, anyone, now kept their mouths shut.

Mr. Stromen let me go and motioned for me to follow him. As we passed Ezra he looked like he was about to say something, tell him the truth maybe, but he stopped. "Save it Fitz. I saw what happened." Mr. Stromen shut the door behind us, leaving my English class to proceed without me.

* * *

><p>"Suspended?" I sat on the edge of my chair, gripping the sides. My stomach churning. I stared directly at Mr. Stromen, trying to read his eyes, to see if he was joking maybe. That's it, this has to be some cruel joke.<p>

"I'm sorry Aria, but your actions will not be tolerated here at Rosewood. There are no excuses."

I rolled my eyes, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not." he continued to scribble something onto a pink slip.

"Why the hell would I start a fight?" I fired at him, standing up. "Aria, please sit down." Not even lifting his head, he continued, "I know you and Mona have had a long standing uneasy relationship for awhile, but I myself am not even sure why you started it."

"I didn't start it!" I tried to protest more, but it was no use trying to get through to him, his mind was set, and he truly believed I had started the fight, and was not going to back down on his decision to suspend me.

Trying one last time, I told him, "Just ask Mr. Fitz."

He handed a slip across the desk, "Aria, we all know what Mr. Fitz would say."

* * *

><p>"You didn't even say anything to him!" I hollered at Ezra while pacing back and forth in front of the couch where he was sitting. It was late, probably sometime around ten. We hadn't said a single word to each other since we both got home form school. He was frustrated, I was furious, it was not a good combination.<p>

"He's my boss Aria, when he tells me to save it, there is no more protesting." His head was placed in his hands as he sat on the couch, his voice low. I honestly didn't know what to think. Should I feel bad about what I thrust him into, or should I feel upset that he didn't do anything to stop it.

My heart was beating fast, "But you know what happened Ezra! I was defending you, defending us." I was struggling to hold back the tears. My throat clogging up as I talked.

He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair in frustration, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Okay Aria, I'll talk to him. I don't know how about 'I'm Sorry.' " My voice was sarcastic as I gazed out the window to the street below.

"They've already given us more second chances then either of us would have expected Aria, there is no talking to him, what is done is done." I remained quiet, grabbing my purse on the kitchen table and swinging it over my shoulder. He stood up, still standing in front of the couch, "Where are you going?"

"Home." I replied, heading for the door.

"Aria, don't do this." His voice was strained, and had a pleading tone in it.

"Don't call me." I told him as I shut the door behind me.

I made it to the stairs before I slumped down against the wall and began to sob. How had life gotten so out of control, so messed up from the perfection it was not even five months ago? Sure things had never been easy with Ezra and I but we knew how to make it work, we were happy and didn't worry about things like this.

Never in a million years would I have dreamed I would be in this position. Suspended, pregnant. I wasn't quite sure which one I was sobbing about. Maybe it was the fact that I had just had a fight with my boyfriend. We didn't fight, at least not like that. In all reality I didn't want to go home, but there was no other choice, I just couldn't even stand to face Ezra. Sleep beside him when I wasn't sure who's side he was actually on.

It was clear to me though within the next few days when he didn't call me once, send me a text. Yea, I had told him not to call me, but that didn't mean he had to take it literally, I never expected him to actually not call. Not once did my phone ring and his number showed up on the screen. Not once did he ask my mom at school how I was, or how his baby was. Not once did he text me to see if I was alright. And not once did I see him during my entire 10-day suspension until I walked into school when it was all said and done.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. So anyway let me know what you think! Sorry it's kinda short, but I have stuff to do! ahha. REVEIW! xoxo<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, I am so terribly sorry this story took a slight seat to the back burner! I started my senior year of high school and things have been quite chaotic around here, between school, work and life. But I finished my work tonight and have some time to spare, although I should probably be doing something a little more productive, but I wanted to update for you guys!**

**Lastly, I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to the 107 of you who added this story to your favorites list! It's so very much appreciated and noticed. And wow, over 25,000 views! That's insane. Please keep the comments coming, there's so many of you who I never hear from, and I would love to hear from you! Feedback is a big thing I go off for my stories. I aim to please. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter and again sorry for the long hiatus. **

**xoxox Morgan**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

I struggled to open my eyes as the sun cascaded through my room. I'd been home for ten days. The ten days I was suspended. For doing what you ask? Oh that's right, absolutely nothing at all. My dad was actually starting to be a little more accepting. Maybe it's due to the fact that I spent my entire summer living with my boyfriend and barely saw him. It's baby steps, I know, but at least things are returning to civil between us.

For the past ten days I've literally done a whole lot of nothing. Sat on this couch, sat in that chair, sat on my bed, sat at the table, ate this sandwich, ate those chips, ate those cookies and then there was that one trip to the doctors yesterday.

My five month checkup was a week away but earlier this week I had gone in just for a routine scan. I was at the 18-week mark, the perfect time to tell what sex your baby is going to be. But as badly as I was yearning to find out what we were having, it just didn't seem right without Ezra there. He knew about the appointment too. He had been there last time when we scheduled it. We were both eager to find out the sex. Suddenly I didn't seem so eager anymore.

My doctor squirted the cold gel onto my bulging stomach, and flipped on the screen adjacent to where I was laying down, arms resting behind my head. She mumbled a few incoherent words and then asked me, "Ready to find out?" Nervously, out of habit, I bit my lower lip as a surge of disappointment swelled through me. I didn't reply. Instead I starred out the window at the cloudy sky. "Aria?" My doctor quietly said.

"He's not here." I whispered, trying my best to sound unemotional. Unbothered. But the truth was, it was eating me up inside. I was as hurt as I'd ever been, but I had to put on a brave face, for myself but most of all for my baby.

"Sweetheart." Her voice was soft and comforting.

"I don't know if I should..." I told her weakly, rolling my eyes slightly and starring back out the window, trying to distract myself.

She flipped off the switch on the side of the screen. "Aria, I want to tell you something. But you have to promise me not to take it the wrong way, okay?" I nodded my head, never turning to look at her.

"I've seen a lot of young girls come through here, pregnant and totting their boyfriends along, and as much as I hate to say it by this time in the pregnancy only a handful still have that boyfriend by their sides, and by the delivery, well I've only seen a few there..." She paused, "Look, honey I'm not trying to scare you, or downplay the extent of your relationship, but don't let his foolishness, and child like attitude stand in the way of this exciting time. I know how badly you want to know, you've wanted to know since the day you found out you were pregnant."

My insides swelled up, as I processed her words. She didn't have to say them, but she did. And at the moment it made me think. Sure, I had told Ezra not to call me, but he never actually listened, and this time he did. That had to be saying something.

"Okay." I told her, "I want to know."

"Great." She flicked the screen back on and scrolled around the screens a few times before asking me, "What would you prefer Aria?"

* * *

><p>Slipping on a pair of PINK sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt I grabbed my backpack and waltzed downstairs, the smell of pancakes filling my nose.<p>

"Mmmm." I strolled into the kitchen, checking the time on the clock. I had ten minutes until I had to leave.

Mike was sitting at the bar stool, a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes smothered in syrup in front of him. "You should really get suspended more often..." He mumbled with a mouth full of food, while he still continued to shove bite after bite in his already full mouth.

My mom placed a plate down in front of me, "Eat up, you have to leave soon." I was about to protest, my mom never made breakfast, but instead I grabbed the syrup next to Mike and lathered up my pancakes on my plate. If I was going back to school, I'd do it on a very full stomach.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie!" Hannah ran up to me, running her hand dramatically through her blonde waves. She wrapped me in a tight hug, then quickly let go. In a hushed but excited tone she asked me, "Have you told Ezra yet?" I slammed my locker shut rather loudly, causing people to stare, as if they weren't already.<p>

"No Han." I hissed. She nodded in acceptance, "Oh, okay." She took my hand before we went to enter his class, "I'm really sorry hun." I smiled slightly, thankful to have such great friends. Suddenly Spencer and Em were both at my side.

"I can't believe you're having a..." I put my hand over Emily's mouth quickly silencing her.

"She hasn't told him yet." Hannah told them for me.

Spencer placed her hands on her hips, "Aria, who gives a shit if you told him."

"Woah, feisty Spencer." Emily made a claw like motion with her right hand, making us all giggle to each other. "Nah, she's right Ar, he's the one who never made the effort, so why give him the satisfaction of finding out in a cute way, or before everyone knows?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I shifted my books from my left side to my right side, adjusting the shoulder strap on my olive green backpack, "I think he deserves it."

Emily gave me a silent pat on the back, "You're too nice Aria."

"Well your baby daddy is never going to find out if we are late, so we better go get seated." Spencer's studious side came out in her as she pushed all of us forward into the classroom were my 'baby daddy' sat perched on his desk, papers in hand. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing the moment we stepped in the room, "He's been a little different lately, just an FYI." Emily whispered in my ear as we walked to out seats.

"Great." I exhaled as I sat down in my desk.

Ezra continued to hold the stack of papers in his hands as the bell rang. He cleared his throat rather abruptly, "We're going back to the library today." A circle of moans was heard around me, "I have your papers here, so as I call your name, just grab it and we'll all meet up there in a bout five minutes."

All the names were called and one paper remained in his hand, and I was the only one sitting in the empty classroom. "Aria." His voice croaked. I got up, and forcefully grabbed the loose leaf sheet of paper out of his hand, and continued walking straight for the door. His hand grasped my elbow hard and he spun me around the face him.

"Talk to me." He pleaded, his eyes wide and worried. I shook him off, "Stop."

"Stop what Aria? I did what you told me to do." He was confused. "You never do what I tell you to do." I looked down at the ground, telling him softly.

He tilted his head slightly to look at me, "I thought it's what you wanted."

I pulled a paper out of my side pocket, it was folded and had Ezra's name scribbled in blue ink across the front. I held it out to him, "Take it." I told him, releasing it into his hands.

He looked at me strangely, "What is this Aria." His voice was trembling, almost as if he was nervous. He unfolded the paper and starred back at me, a small smile creeping onto his face. The first time I'd seen any kind of emotion from him since I'd been suspended.

"We're having a..." His voice lit up as we both said it

"...A girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw how adorable. Girl's have absolutely adorable names, so that's mainly the reason they are having a girl. And plus boyfriends are so much more adorable with little girls! haha. Anyway hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh heyyyyy ya'all. Chapter 22, wow that is crazy! Thanks again, couldn't begin to thank you all enough for the continued support. I love it! Please continue to REVIEW and enjoy this chapter. It's got a lot of fluff in it, typical, right? **

**Also, if you must, you can A) bombard me with girl names you like, although I'm pretty sure I already have a few good ones in mind... but I'd still openly take suggestions. B) And let me know what you think about how this story is going, any new story ideas you'd like to see me write, etc. Shanks!**

**xoxo Morgan **

* * *

><p><strong>(Aria's POV)<strong>

"We're having a..." His voice lit up as we both said it, "...A girl." He exhaled soft and sweet, but it wasn't long before I noticed his smile slowly fading. He grabbed his bag off his desk and swung it over his shoulder, as if he was about to leave, "Why didn't you call me?" He had gone from joyous to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Ezra.." I said in a hushed tone. He pushed past me, stopping at the door, pointing his index finger at me, "I did what you said Aria, exactly what you said. You knew how excited I was, you knew that I wanted to be there when you, we found out."

"You never called me!" I pleaded with him, watching him start to turn to walk out the door again, "You told me not to Aria!"

I bit on my lower lip to keep from becoming overly emotional yet again and quietly told him, "You didn't have to listen...

"Would you have said the same thing if I had called you?" He asked me in complete seriousness. When I didn't respond right away, he exhaled loudly and started walking, leaving me alone, standing in the empty classroom. I picked up my bag off the floor and ran after him, "Ezra!"

The hallway was completely quiet when my echoing voice filled it. He was nearly down the hallway when he heard me and stopped dead in his tracks. If he didn't stop there I'm not so sure what I would have done. He stood there without moving until I caught up to him, wrapping my arms around him from the back, never turning him around to face me. Burying my head in his back I inhaled his scent that I had missed so much over the last ten days. For a second, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Aria..." He stated bluntly, "Not here."

"Please don't shut me out."

"Babe, I never wanted to shut you out, You were the one that seemed like you wanted me shut out. It's not everyday a guy has their girlfriend tell them they don't want them to call them, and seriously mean it. It's not everyday that your girlfriend is pregnant. And it's certainly not everyday that this situation isn't anything but chaotic and stressful. I'm dying here Aria. You tell me one thing, and then expect something else... you can't really expect me to not take what you say literally and to heart, can you?"

I turned him around to face me and pulled him closer then ever, burying my head even deeper in his shirt. I had no words for him, because truthfully I had no idea what to say back to that, what to tell him. Do I tell him everything is going to be alright, when I know it's not. That everything will magically get easier and things will fall into place. I couldn't do that to him, because it would all be one giant lie. Nothing was going to get easier or better, at least not anytime soon.

"I never meant it Ezra. But you need to realize at some point our relationship goes beyond any of your other students, and sometimes you have to pick and chose if it's going to be me, or them. And when you didn't take that chance to tell them what really happened and let me take all the blame for something you know i didn't do, that's not something that's going to work."

He caressed the side of my face gently, "Don't you think for one second I think our relationship is the same as all my other students, you've known from day one that it isn't."

His eyes were wide, but I'm sure mine were wider with question, "Why didn't you say something then?" I asked him weakly.

He brushed my side bangs aside, kissing my forehead in the process, telling me simply, "I wish I did."

Nodding in response I replied meekly, "I wish you did too."

He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them quickly again, pointing with his thumb to the direction of the library, "Can we... ya know..." His face was all scrunched up and I smiled widely, "Ya, good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ezra's POV)<strong>

I opened the door, slamming it on the wall as I did. She stood there in the same PINK sweatsuit she had worn to school, only now her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, and he jacket was unzipped, revealing her bump through her black tank top. She fell into my arms as if we hadn't just given each other the silent treatment for ten days. Pushing away slightly she held up two brown takeout bags, "Dinner has arrived." I grinned widely, so happy to just have her here again.

Half an hour later we were sitting on the couch, her head resting on my lap as she laid out. I stroked her hair, whispering a series of 'I love yous' to her as she closed her eyes. She opened the again slightly, "What should we name her?"

I had been waiting for her to ask me this since we'd talked earlier today. "Something beautiful, like you."

Her smile lit up the dark room as she sat up next to me, crossing her legs and situating herself to face me, "I kind of wish we were having a boy." I hadn't expected her to say that, wouldn't every girl want a girl? "Why's that?" I asked her, generally curious.

She puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss. Gently and tenderly I pecked her on the lips and she told me quietly, "He'd look just like his daddy." I wrapped her in my embrace, kissing the top of her hair softly, "Well there will be lots of time to make more babies in the future, won't there?" Silently she nodded in reply, "But really, what should we name her?"

I thought about it, really thought about it. Guys weren't like girls, who spent their entire lives thinking of what they would nap their kids, what their wedding dress would look like, who they would marry. No, we are strictly day to day people. "Hmmmm.."

"I like Hayden." She told me.

"We thinking an H name?" I asked her playfully.

She held up her hand, counting on her fingers, "There's Harper, Harlow, Hannah, Hayden, Haley..."

I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

"We have the entire alphabet to chose from babe!" She slapped my shoulder sarcastically.

Leaning into her face, I cupped her cheeks in my hands, placing simple kissed on her lips, "In that case, we have quite a lot of thinking to do then, don't we?" A small laugh escaped her lips and in that second I knew no matter what happened, we'd be alright. After all we had each other, and in reality that's all that ever mattered.

**THE END **

* * *

><p>I<strong> wasn't planning on this being the last chapter, but I'm going to do a sequel to this story... and I think this was the perfect spot to end off! It's too perfect to pass up. But anyway please please let me know what you think, and make sure you subscribe to me so you know when the sequel will be up! I'm thinking within the next few days. And don't forget to answer the questions I asked you all above!<strong>

**Thanks again for all the support on this story. I hope you'll all follow the next story just as greatly. Until the sequel... xoxoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SEQUEL TITLE:<span> **What Happens in Rosewood, Stays in Rosewood


End file.
